


Somepawdy To Love

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands Big Bang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Borderlands Big Bang, Cat Cafe, Cats, Flirting, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Tim owns a cat cafe, Tim's cousin is having a wedding, Timothy gets drunk, Timothy is awkward and shy, Wilhelm gets drunk, Wilhelm is Timothy's date, Wilhelm is a customer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Meowtrageous is a cute little Cat Cafe owned by Timothy Lawrence. He's happy in his safe little world, flirting with the stoic contractor who works on sprucing up his cafe. When his parents arrive and announce his cousin’s wedding, he must find a date. Wilhelm accepts this challenge and off they go to Vegas. His cousin is bitchier than ever and her fiance won’t stop flirting with him. And to top it all off, a fight with Wilhelm leads to to a drunken night they can’t remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Borderlands Big Bang!!! A huge thank you to my beta readers for taking time to read and re-read and edit my fic!!! I couldn't have done it without you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!! And an enormous, super thank you to the artists involved! It was fantastic working with you and getting to know you fantastic people! Your artwork is fabulous and wonderful and I am so excited to share it and show it off!!! You all worked so hard and it shows and I'm so thankful for you!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Without you my fic would be drab and not nearly as great and beautiful! <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the fabulous, wonderful, and amazing art by the talented artist: http://pastelgayloser.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

Timothy loved his little cafe at the edge of town. It was quaint, had an apartment above it that was perfect size for him. The backyard behind his cafe was large, but needed lots of repair. He had found this place on the market six years ago and with the help of his parents, had bought it. They owned two-thirds of it, and Tim was slowly paying it off. But the place was his, and it had been easy to convert it into the cat cafe he had dreamed of owning for so long. He’d named it Meowtrageous.

Being just outside the city didn’t lessen business. Good, homemade food and drink kept customers coming everyday. The added bonus of being around cats kept them busy throughout. And the adoption rate was pretty good, though Tim wished it would be a little higher, but at least it was steady. The problem was more cats arriving than leaving. In the beginning, he had contacted kill-shelters and had made deals with them. Now they called him every time they needed to get rid of a cat, and the place fill up fast.

Tim sighed, the cold of the morning making him shiver. He held his apartment door open for a few of his cats to go through. There were three that joined him in the shop, while the other two preferred the silence of the flat. He walked down the enclosed stairs to the shop below. Mari, a white tabby with chocolate markings zipped between his legs, almost making him trip. Quickly, and with expertise, he clamped a hand on the railing and steadied himself. He shook his head at her. Edith, a thinly patched, short tuxedo ran past him and almost past the door. She stopped and stared out of it, her tail flicking with excitement.

Tim went over and saw a kitten sitting on a dresser next to the front door. Its long fur sleek in the morning sun, it's brown and red tabby markings like fire. It hunched, munching on the food Tim set out for strays. He moved to the door that lead into the connecting room to the kitty playroom, where tables and chairs were spread around for customers.  He let the three cats in so they couldn't interfere when he went for the other cat.

Carefully, he unlocked the side door and slowly opened it, watching the kitten. He poked his head out and spoke softly. “Hey," He cooed, slipping out and shutting the door quietly. The cat horked the food, eyeing him. “I don’t wanna hurt ya," He said. The kitten was about to bolt. Tim cooed more softly and stepped closer, making his way slowly, but as quickly as he could before the cat finished its food.

It wanted to bolt, but the promise of food kept the kitten there. Tim was by the cat now and let it sniff him, smiling when the cat went back to eating. He pet the cat, going slow and testing the waters. Then, he gently picked it up, it squirmed, but now Tim had a good hold and walked it to the door. He stepped inside quickly and quietly. The cat was trying to squirm out of his hands, wiggling ferociously, paws scratching and kicking. He let it go once the door was firmly shut. It bolted up the stairs, disappearing. Tim returned to the playroom to make rounds to pet all the cats. Some slept in here, while most were in their bedroom where food and beds were. Behind that, was the litter box room, where fifty litter boxes sat. There was a sink next to each of the three doors to make keeping track of hygiene easier.

Yes, Tim had ideas for a better functioning place. He wanted holes in the walls so the cats could come and go easily and he’d never have to worry about locking them in or out of a room. He wanted the backyard caged so he could safely let them out and not worry about any escaping or getting hurt. He wanted cat-walks along the walls, but all of this was more than he could afford so he was vigilant at the doors and kept them all inside. The building was large enough that the cats weren’t cramped, but Tim knew they deserved better.

His first task was to feed the cats and fill up their water dishes and then clean the litter boxes. While he cleaned them, employees arrived, and helped while the others got the cafe ready. After washing up thoroughly, Tim checked to make sure everything was set up. As he finished, the door was unlocked and the ‘open’ sign lit. Their first customers filed in and they were busy with orders. Tim let his employees do most of the work. His job was to be a jack-of-all-trades and help them where they needed it, whether it was bussing tables, delivering drinks or serving some food. When he had hired them, he’d had them write down what they thought a good manager was. He then wrote them down on beautiful paper and attached them to a wall. He checked in with himself to make sure he was keeping close to those requests. He hadn’t lost an employee since he’d started the cafe.

The door chimed, and Tim recognized the couple that stepped in. Jack and Rhys, friends of Vaughn and Scooter. Vaughn and Scooter had befriended him over a year ago and had invited him to a weekly get together they had. Tim had avoided going at first until Scooter had offered to pick him up, leaving Tim no excuse to not go. Now, he was grateful he had gone. They were friendly, treated him as one of them. Tim considered Scooter and Vaughn to be true friends.

Rhys held the door open for Jack, who walked in, wearing sunglasses. Rhys said something to him which made Jack look at him over his sunglasses. He mumbled to Rhys, his smirk widening when Rhys burst into laughter. Rhys shook his head and then, spotting Tim, waved. “Good morning!” He called.

Tim waved shyly. He wasn’t as close to them as Vaughn or Scooter. In fact, before Vaughn and Scooter, it had just been himself. He’d always been a loner growing up, even when his cousin spent summers with him. But it was nice to have friends now. Tim listened to their conversation, something he thoroughly enjoyed. They all had such fulfilling lives.

“... why I ever married you,” Rhys said, stepping up to the counter.

“Cause I’m handsome, baby,” Jack said easily.

Rhys grunted. “No, that’s not it.” Jack frowned and stared at Rhys. Rhys smiled wide as he ordered his coffee and looked lazily at Jack. “You getting your usual?”

“What do you mean you didn’t fall for my incredibly, amazingly, good looks?” Jack demanded.

Rhys looked at the barista. “He’ll have his usual, too.”

She nodded. They moved down the counter to wait. Rhys looked at the cats through the large windows. “They’re so cute!”

Jack grunted. “So, you don’t care about my ruggedness?”

Rhys patted Jack’s arm. “Oh! We should stop by after work sometime to and sit in with them.”

“You’re ignoring me on purpose aren’t you?”

“Let’s come back tomorrow!” Rhys said, his eyes twinkling.

Jack crossed his arms. “Fine, whatever.”

“Hey!” Rhys turned to Tim. “How are you today?” Rhys asked.

Tim smiled politely. “I’m good, how about you guys?”

“We’re perfect! Thanks for asking!” Rhys laughed, watching Jack pout out of the corner of his eye. “Are you coming over on Saturday?”

Tim nodded.

“Good! Angel’s going to be back from summer camp, and she’ll be joining us again!”

Tim smiled wider, catching his cue to be excited. “That’s awesome! Is she enjoying herself?”

“Yeah, she’s rockin’ it like she always does,” Jack answered. “She says to tell you ‘hi’ and she misses you.”

Tim stopped. “She… She did?”

Rhys nodded. “She specifically named you.”

“Wow…” Tim’s genuine smile peeked through. “That’s really… sweet. She’s always so sweet.”

They smiled. “She really is,” Jack said.

They received their drinks and Rhys waved goodbye. “See you around, Tim!”

“Bye," He said quietly. He had an automatic smile for the rest of the day. He hadn’t thought he’d made any impression to the teenager. Tim was awkward around everybody, but she had remembered him.

So, when the door chimed at the end of the lunch rush, he was smiling goofily and, without seeing who it was, called to them. “Hello! Welcome to Meowtrageous!”

“Thanks.”

The gruff voice rolled through Tim and froze him. He stood at the register, staring as the man stepped up to the counter. His salt and peppered hair and beard seasoned Tim’s heart while his crystal blue, stoic gaze pierced right through Tim. The man’s hard, toned muscles rippled over Tim as he walked over. He leaned on the counter and ordered.

The man was speaking.

Tim blinked. “I’m sorry, what?” He heard himself say, his cheeks heating uncontrollably.

His gruff voice etched into Tim’s veins, deliciously swirling through him. He was ordering a traditional chai tea. Tim nodded slowly, kicking himself for being this hopeless.

“Anything… else?” He asked, his voice cracking just a bit.

The man’s lips twitched upwards just a bit as he ordered a breakfast sandwich. Tim nodded, avoiding eye contact. He took the order and went into the back where he began to prepare the homemade chai tea. He always made it traditionally with fresh water buffalo milk.

The man was back in town! Tim didn’t know him that well, at all actually, except that his job must have him traveling. Sometimes he came in for months at a time and then nothing for more months and then he’d be back. Tim was curious but knew he could never carry on a conversation with him with his nerves as twisted as they were.

When the chai was ready, Tim grabbed it, and the lunch made by their chef and headed into the playroom, where the man always liked sitting. As he walked over, William zoomed past him, almost tripping him.

He gasped. “Will!” He frowned as he set the plate down, that cat was always running past him like that. “Here you go.” He set the drink down and gave his best, polite smile. But the man was staring at him. “Oh…” Tim gasped. Then flushed at his awkwardness. “Did I get something wrong?” He scanned over the food, reciting the order.

“It’s alright.”

Tim paused. “You sure?”

The man nodded.

Slowly, Tim turned and left. He watched as the man read a Tom Clancy novel. That surprised Tim, usually, the man enjoyed novels about robots. The man stayed for an hour, reading in an armchair, a cat on his lap. Then, he got up, stretched, bussed his table and left. Tim breathed a sigh of relief and was able to better focus on the rest of his day.

When the cafe was closed and cleaned, he and his employees played with the cats for a bit. Then, Tim refilled their food and water while others cleaned litter boxes. He went into the hallway to his apartment and checked the litter box he’d set out for the kitten. It was used. So, the cat was litter box trained. The food was also gone and the water sparse. Tim cleaned and refilled them, calling out to the kitten. When he got no response, he found William, Edith, and Mari waiting by the door of the playroom.

“Now, you three be nice to him.” He let them into the hall. Edith was instantly looking for him, sniffing the air. William smelled the new member of the family and followed. Mari sat on the stairs waiting patiently. Tim climbed the stairs and let Mari in. Just as she stepped through the door, the kitten bolted through the door, skimming Mari as he passed. Mari hissed and trotted away. Edith chased after him, loving this game.

“Hey!” Tim called, knowing it wouldn’t do anything. William sauntered in, rubbing against Tim’s legs. Sighing, and closing the door, Tim bent down to pet William. “What are we going to do about them, Will?” William butted his head into Tim’s hand, purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is a shy, awkward babe! Artwork done by: http://pastelgayloser.tumblr.com/
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

The get-together started in the afternoon, but Tim arrived early, like usual. He helped Vaughn and Scooter set up in the backyard of their farm. It was small, but it kept them busy. Vaughn, having been a city boy his whole life had been surprised at how easily he’d gotten used to country life.

“How are the kitties doing?” Tim asked, referring to the farm cats.

“Good, man, just good!” Scooter said, tending the grill. “Ya know, we always check them out when we pet them like you taught us and I’m glad, cause one of ‘em had a pretty good gash on their neck. It’s fine now, and the cat’s healthy, but I’m glad we got in the habit.”

“I’m glad everything’s alright,” Tim said, smiling.

“How’re your cats?” Vaughn asked.

“Good, I brought in a young cat the other night. It’s a rambunctious little thing. It hasn’t let me close enough to determine gender yet, but it is litter trained so I’m going to put up posters and advertisements to try and find its owner.”

“I hope everythin’ works out,” Scooter said. “What about the renovations you wanna do, man, you any closer?”

Timothy sighed. “No. I just haven’t found a company I like.” He grunted. “Or can afford.”

“Awe, man, I wish I knew someone! You work so hard, man, you deserve a break!” Scooter flipped the burgers.

Tim flushed. “I’ll manage. I’ve got a good amount saved.”

As he said this, he was pelted from behind, the force almost knocking him over and wrapping their arms around him. Timothy stumbled, but caught himself, turning to look at the teenage girl.

“Tim!” Angel hugged him tightly.

A smile spread over Tim’s face. “Hi,” He said, tentatively resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I missed you!” She hugged him tighter.

“You… You did?”

“Of course!” She smiled wide. “Oh! I made all of you something!”

Jack clapped Tim on the back of the neck. “Hey, nerd.” Tim tensed as Jack leaned in. “Did you get your gift yet?”

“Dad!” Angel snapped. “I was just gonna give it to him!” She glared.

“Cool! Cool!” He said easily. He leaned closer into Tim. “Mine’s better.” He patted Tim’s back roughly and sat down in a lounge chair, a cocky grin pointed at the others.

Angel handed a braided bracelet to Vaughn and Scooter. Vaughn’s had written words in it, and he smiled happily, insisting she put it on him now. She did the same for Scooter. Vaughn’s read ‘I love Scooter’ while Scooter’s read ‘I love Vaughn.’

“Awe, shoot!” Scooter sniffled as he wrapped Angel in a large hug. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten!” His eyes widened. “Except, of course, ya know, you Vaughn. You’re of course the best gift I could ever have, jeez, I didn’t mean….”

Angel stepped away as Vaughn wrapped his arms around Scooter and kissed him. “I understood what you meant, and I feel the same way.” As the two cooed to each other, Angel made her way to Tim, but got distracted when a woman appeared.

“Yvette!” Angel screamed, running into her and hugging her tight.

“Well, hey!” Yvette hugged her, setting the bowl of salad on the table. “I didn’t know you were back!”

Rhys smirked. “I did text you about it.”

Frowning, she rifled through her phone, not realizing Angel was strapping a bracelet to her wrist. It wasn’t until it was dangling that Yvette noticed and looked at it. The braided rope was clay colored with small shells tied to it. She examined it, setting her phone on the table.

“Wow… This is amazing!” She smiled. “I’m glad you’re back!” She hugged Angel again. “I’ll have to set up a spa day again.”

The shriek of that fifteen-year-old was impressive. She leaped at Yvette and hugged her tightly. “Yay!”

Yvette laughed, rubbing her ear. When she was free of Angel, she took the lid off the salad bowl. “I just whipped this together, sorry it’s kinda crap, but…” She shrugged, “At least it’s something. I also brought pop for all of us.” Rhys went with her to help bring the rest over.

Angel finally made it to Tim. She leaned into whisper. “I saved my favorite for last. Don’t tell dad, but I really enjoyed making yours.”

Timothy smiled and extended his wrist and she moved around it so her body shielded his view. When she stepped away, his eyes were large orbs. It was thicker than the others and had the word ‘Meowtrageous’ braided in it along with small, carved cat silhouettes. One was just a head, one was sitting and one was stretching. “You made all of this? Even carving them?” Tim asked quietly, his breath taken away.

She nodded.

“I… This…" Unable to express his words he pulled her into a hug. It caught everyone’s attention because Timothy was shy and awkward and didn’t instigate hugs. “Thank you, Angel," He whispered.

She hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you like it!”

“This is the nicest thing I’ve ever been given!” He straightened and beamed at her.

“Really?” Jack asked, frowning. “What, did you not have any friends?”

Tim’s cheeks reddened furiously.

A twenty-four case of pop was plopped on Jack’s head by Rhys.

“OW! HEY!” Jack flinched away from Rhys. “What the heck, pumpkin?”

“Why don’t you try dusting off your manners just a bit, hmm?” Rhys set the box in the shade under the table.

“Yeah, did _you_ have any friends growing up?” Yvette asked.

Jack growled at her. “I had lots of friends, Yvette! They were all fighting to be my sidekick!”

“Uh…” Scooter said, looking apologetic. “That’s…. I’m sorry man, but bein’ a sidekick ain’t bein’ a friend…”

Jack glared at them.

“Oh!” Angel said suddenly. “Hey, Tim? Are you hiring at your cafe?”

Tim thought for a moment. He wasn’t lacking in the employee department, but the schedule was tight. “It’s a possibility, why?”

“I wanted to get a part-time job, but also my friend Gaige needs one too. She’s more energetic than dad is though…”

Jack grunted. “That girl is an atomic bomb.” He got up and got himself a pop. “In all sense of the word.” Angel glared at him. He shrugged and sat back down.

“Energetic, huh?” He thought for a long moment. “You know, it would be nice to have someone in the playroom. It’s hard to keep track of what goes on when I can’t always have someone in there. And I can fit you into a training position. I’d need a resume from both of you.”

There was another screech in delight and she hugged Timothy tight before pulling out her phone and walking away. “I need to call Gaige right now!”

Jack looked at him. “Thanks for at least humoring her.”

Tim shook his head. “I’m serious, though. We could use the extra help.”

“Good,” Jack said, smiling.

The potluck carried on as usual and Tim went home with leftovers and more hugs from Angel, her excitement exploding in random bits. He immediately put the food in the fridge, not wanting to tempt any cat in his home.

The next day, the shop opened up later than usual, which was how Sundays normally went. It was nice for Tim to be able to sleep in a little. He woke up an hour later and got ready with time to spare for a small meeting. He gathered the employees, who listened from different areas in the cafe.

“So, I was thinking of adding some part-time work. One person to keep an eye on the cats and another to be trained out here. It’s a fresh idea, but I wanted your opinions. Once the trainee could properly work part-time, you would get some more time off, which regrettably means less pay.”

They looked around at each other and then agreed, the promise of a little relief was enough for them. Tim nodded and he opened the cafe, his new bracelet dangling. He decided that he would wear it whenever he was in the shop and even thought about selling them.

It was an hour later when the door chimed and the stoic man came in again. Tim’s throat dried and he left an employee to tend to his order. Tim made the chai tea once more and, realizing everyone else was busy, grabbed the full order and went to the man.

He was reading, so he didn’t catch the flush in Tim’s cheeks as he paused for a moment to look him over. He was incredibly buff and huge, his hands were large, but Tim had a suspicion they were deft at any skill. Embarrassed by his musings, he set the order down. As he turned to leave, he saw two familiar shapes standing on the other side of the window. He watched in horror as Vaughn nudged Scooter and pointed towards the stoic man and Tim. Tim let out a strangled gasp and hurried out. Vaughn’s lips quirked knowingly as Tim, more flushed than ever, came over to them.

“Hi!” He breathed.

“Hey,” Vaughn said, his words lined with amusement.

“Well, hey, man!” Scooter beamed. “Who’s your friend? I didn’t think you had any besides us! Not that I’m tryin’ to be rude! I just… We had to drag you to our get-togethers and I haven’t seen you hang out with anyone else.”

Tim’s face grew redder, “He… isn’t a friend… I don’t know him…Really… At all…”

Vaughn leaned into Scooter. “Hun, remember before we started dating, how you used to stare at me all the time?”

Scooter nodded and then followed Vaughn’s gaze to Tim. “OH!” Scooter winced at his own loud words and whispered. “Oh! You like him! Aw, man that’s just great! What’s his name?”

Horrified, Tim wanted this to end, but that question had his eyes widening, betraying him.

Scooter just nodded though. “Don’t worry about it, man! I was way more embarrassin’ when I first saw Vaughn..”

Vaughn chuckled. “I thought it was cute. Let’s order our meal.” Scooter nodded and Tim ran away, glad to get out from under the spotlight. When he went to take their orders, though, he saw only Vaughn, who was smiling wide, his eyes twinkling at Tim.

“Wha- where’s Scoot-" His voice was stuck in his throat as his eyes were drawn past Vaughn. He watched Scooter through the glass walk up to the man, extending his hand to him.

Vaughn watched as well, leaning against the counter. “Wow, he's really determined.”

“Vaughn!” Tim’s voice was hoarse.

They watched as Scooter gesticulated and laughed, getting small nods and chuckles from the older man. Timothy covered his face and then let out a strangled groan when Scooter gestured to them. Tim tried to move from his frozen position as the man looked over, but failed. Then Scooter waved them over. Tim shook his head. He didn’t care how obvious he was being, he just couldn’t walk up to the man he’d had a crush on for years and just start talking. That was insanity.

Vaughn smirked. “Let’s go," He said easily.

Tim started moving, though he didn’t know why. He was terrified. Vaughn held the door open for him and they all went to the table.

“Hey, Tim, man, guess what?” Scooter looked excited.

Tim, a deer caught in the headlights, murmured something that sounded like ‘what.’

“This here’s Wilhelm, he owns a construction company!”

“O-oh, that’s cool,” Tim said, not registering what Scooter was saying.

The man nodded a slight smirk on his lips, his eyes on Tim. They bore into him and Tim could not function.

“Weren’t you lookin’ for someone to fix up some things around here?” Scooter coached.

Tim had no idea what Scooter was talking about. His brain had turned to static. Fixing up whatever was the furthest thing from his mind. Until one of the cats ran past him and into their bedroom, hitting the door along the way. Blinking, Tim looked over and frowned. He really needed to fix that. That door caused more problems than it was worth. He needed to find a cheap-

Tim turned to Wilhelm, his brain somewhat clear now. “You do construction?” He heard himself ask.

The stoic man, Wilhelm, nodded, his smirk wider. “Yep. I work all over the city.”

“What do you charge?” That sounded harsh in Tim’s ears, but at least he was talking.

Wilhelm thought for a moment and then gave his offer. It was lower than Tim had been given by all the companies he’d contacted.

“Wow. Really?" He asked, thinking. With it so low, he could actually afford to get most of the things he wanted done.

The man shrugged. “There is a small discount for making the best damn chai I’ve ever had.”

And just like that, Tim’s resolve melted away and his body heated and he knew he was a goner. Just in time, William jumped onto the table and Tim instinctively picked him up so he couldn’t get to the food. The presence of a cat seemed to anchor him and he cleared his throat. “I, uh, do need some things done around here, but everyone I’ve looked into has outrageously high prices. If…. Uh…. If you’d be willing, I’d like to hire you….”

He focused on petting William, letting the cuddling cat calm him.

The large man nodded. “Sure, I have weekends free, I can do it then. We can meet after you’re closed sometime and you can walk me through what you’d like changed.”

Tim nodded. “We close early today, so if you're not busy, we could do that today.” Tim did not know what the hell he was saying. Was he agreeing to see the man today after closing? All alone? Tim swallowed.

“Sounds good. I’ll stop by then.”

Nodding, Tim plopped William on the ground and took the dishes. He didn’t stick around to see if Scooter talked with him further. Tim went to his office and shut the door and sat in his chair, his gaze staring at nothing. He’d done it. He’d talked with the stoic man. _Wilhelm_. That was his name. His name was Wilhelm. Thanks to Scooter’s meddling, he not only knew the man’s name, but he was going to be able to fix the place up. He guessed he should thank Scooter, but Tim was much too nervous for that kind of thinking.

A thought zoomed into Tim’s mind, crashing about and releasing explosions of humiliation. How embarrassing had Tim been? He’d stuttered and spaced and blushed at the man. How was he going to face him? Dishes clinked and Tim looked at his hands. He still had the dishes. He hadn’t set them in the kitchen.

Sighing and irritated with himself, he stood and brought them to the kitchen. Wilhelm was walking out just then and nodded to Tim. Tim froze and gave a light finger wiggle. This was definitely going to be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Scooter's meddling wasn't SO bad. Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

Timothy sighed, thoroughly annoyed. This new kitten was not letting him take a picture of it. He needed to post them in case its owner missed it, but the little brat was wanting to play and kept attacking Tim’s hands.

“I just need one good picture, okay? Please?”

The kitten chomped on his hand and began to kick with its back legs. Tim sighed and took a picture. Then, he pulled away from the cat and walked away. He heard a buzzer go off. That was _Wilhelm_. Tim made his way out of his apartment and headed downstairs. As he closed the door, the kitten bolted, running past Tim and down the stairs. The kitten lunged for Wilhelm, smacking into the door and falling to the ground.

Timothy hurried down the stairs to the kitten who sat there dazed. He scooped the cat up and unlocked the door and let Wilhelm in. “I’m so sorry about that! This rascal was found a few days ago and he is quite a handful.”

Wilhelm shut the door, chuckling. “Don’t worry about it.”

The kitten, now aware of its surroundings, realized he was being held and started to attack Tim’s arm and hand. Tim dropped the kitten ungracefully, unamused by its consistent behavior. The kitten ran away.

Silence filled in around them and Tim was reminded of who he was with. He cleared his throat. “I, uh, guess I should show you around?” His voice cracked and he winced.

“Yeah,” Wilhelm said easily.

Tim directed him to the playroom, closing the outside door before opening the inside one. It was a close fit when it wasn't just himself and he brushed against Wilhelm a few times. It seared into Tim. They went in and Tim lead the way, focusing all his attention on what he wanted to change. “This is the door to their bedroom, I'd like two cat doors on either side of the doors and above I want catwalks all along the walls.” Tim went through the rooms, getting inspired and more comfortable. He turned to Wilhelm as he opened the bathroom door. “This room is a bit of a mess.” They went in.

Wilhelm’s eyes were wide. “Woah… that's a lot of shi-" He coughed. “Boxes…”

Tim giggled. “Well, the rule of thumb is one per cat and one for the house and I like a couple for good measure, which is fifty boxes.”

“Shit,” Wilhelm scratched the back of his neck.

Tim smiled. “Yeah, it's a lot. I was kinda hoping there could be a sort of deck to kind of-"

“Stack them?”

Tim smiled. “Exactly!” They bounced some ideas around and Wilhelm began to take measurements as cats sniffed him cautiously. He was not a normal person to be back here. He bent down and extended a finger for them to sniff. When they rubbed their cheek against it.

“They remember you,” Tim said.

Wilhelm grunted, but smirked. “It has been a while since I’ve been here, I wouldn’t blame them. I actually live close by, but work makes it hard to come here all the time.”

“I get that,” Tim said.

They chatted for an hour about plans and schedules and prices. Wilhelm sketched some ideas and Tim was elated when they were perfect. Wilhelm would start with the square entrances on the floor, then the bathroom, the catwalks, and finally finishing with the backyard. They added and subtracted ideas and plans. Tim found himself smiling and cracking small jokes that had the older man chuckling. It felt good to make such a stoic man laugh. Tim didn’t care how much older Wilhelm was, his laugh expanded Tim’s heart all the same.

It was three hours later when they finally wrapped up. Tim lead him to the front door and then remembered. “Oh! I guess I should give you a copy of the key, that way you don’t always have to wait for me.”

A sly smile melted across Wilhelm’s lips and it made Tim flush. He turned his attention to fishing out his keys and sliding his extra one off. He realized then, with horror, that the spare key had a huge handle in the shape of a cat. He giggled nervously when he handed it over. “At least you won’t mistake whose key it is.”

The man laughed. “No, I won’t.” He nodded a goodbye. Timothy waved and shut and locked the door. He went into the playroom and by the time he got to the kitty bathrooms, he realized he hadn’t stopped smiling a broad, prominent smile. Tim blushed furiously. It would be no good if he was constantly smiling like this. And besides, he just officially met the guy! It wasn’t like they were dating.

Tim stubbed his toe, distracted by the thought. He leaned against a wall, riding out the pain. He needed to cool himself down. No matter how fantastic and incredibly smooth and relaxed Wilhelm was, it would ruin everything if Tim was a bumbling idiot around him.

So, when the weekend came, Tim made sure to busy himself with the store, making sure to save his planning for then. That way he could be both around for any questions, but also out of the way. He had note cards spread over every table and was contemplating them when he heard the doors open.

“Wow! I’ve never been to a cat cafe! Are there really cats here? What? Don’t look at me like that! It could just be covered in pictures or statues or something.” The voice was muffled by the glass.

The unfamiliar voice brought Tim from his work with alarm. He turned and looked through the windows of the playroom. Wilhelm was stoic as a younger man held the door open for him and set a large toolbox down. Wilhelm spoke to him quietly and the man turned and left.

Timothy made his way into the playroom, smiling politely, but nervously. “Hello.”

Wilhelm grunted in response, watching after the man.

“Is… Is everything okay?”

Nodding, Wilhelm sighed. “That’s one of my employees and nephew, Axton. He’s a smartass and a huge, useless flirt, but he’s good at his work. When I can get him to focus.”

Tim smiled as the young man entered, carrying even more tools. “Hello, I'm Tim. You don't see any cats because I've moved them all upstairs, so they can't get scared or hurt. On your lunch break, if you want to, you can go meet the mob.”

His eyes widened. “Cool!”

“Only if you keep on your job,” Wilhelm warned. Axton nodded and started working immediately. Wilhelm eyed Tim. “You got all those cats up there?”

Tim laughed. “Yeah, I had my employees help.”

He whistled. “That's impressive.”

Timothy shrugged. “Most of them were easy, but some did hide or make us chase them.” He excused himself and let them get back to work. As he did, he saw Axton smirk and say something to Wilhelm, who smacked the younger man on the back of the head. Axton winced, but his smile only grew wider.

Timothy looked over the recipes again, choosing which he would make for the next week. He put the unused ones in the main box, stashing the used ones in a differently marked one. That way he never redid anything too much or left anything out. He prepped them for the next day and then made sandwiches for the two who had been working diligently for several hours. Tim set the plates on the furthest table away from the work, along with glasses of iced tea and bagged chips.

Axton was the first over and sat down. “Thank you!” He took a huge bite and melted. “This is _so_ good!”

Wilhelm made his way over. He sat and thanked Timothy. He drank the tea, gulping it down gladly. “You didn't need to feed us.”

“It's not a problem! I'm really grateful and I love cooking and baking," He indicated the cafe. “It's why I started this place, well, that and the cats.”

“Oh, hey! You said we could see the cats!” Axton chomped on his sandwich in his excitement.

Tim nodded. “If it's okay," He said, looking at Wilhelm.

He nodded. Axton gulped down his sandwich, drained his tea and stood. He rolled his eyes though, with how slow Wilhelm was moving. “Uncle! You're doing this on purpose! C’mon Tim, he'll meet us up there!” Axton waited at the door.

Tim looked at Wilhelm, who shrugged. Tim lead Axton through the door, giving Wilhelm directions before leaving. “Now, you gotta slip in fast so you don't let any cats out.”

Axton nodded. They slipped inside quickly. There were cats everywhere. Axton’s face lit up and he immediately crawled on the floor to lay there. The cats wasted no time crawling on him. He laughed when a male attacked his hair.

“That's Hendrix, he's a bit of a punk.”

“Just like you,” Wilhelm said, sliding up next to Tim.

Axton laughed and ruffled Hendrix, a brown tabby male with white paws. His tale was shorter than average by a third. Hendrix purred as he lashed out for Axton’s hand.

Tim cocked a hip, thoughtfully. “You know, he is one of the cats up for adoption.”

That peaked his interest. “Yeah?” He frowned. “But I don't know anything about cats.”

“Hang around long enough and you'll be an expert.” Tim winked.

“Would you like that little guy?” Axton smiled as Hendrix chewed on his hand. “Yeah, I think I'll come by more.”

Tim laughed. “I think that would be great. We could set you up with volunteer work.”

“That would be amazing!” They decided on times and then retreated to finish their work. Tim futzed around, reorganizing or planning better ways to organize and listing items he'd need. He was halfway done with this when they finished.

Wilhelm tapped on the glass and beckoned Tim, a smile and twinkle in his face broke Tim’s resolve. He flushed, loving the image of Wilhelm calling him over like that. He obediently came into the playroom and waited silently as Wilhelm walked him through what they’d accomplished. There were two square holes on either side of the door, evenly spaced.

Tim smiled. “This looks great!”

“Good,” Wilhelm said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute day with cuties! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

It was Monday morning when Tim heard a knock on the door, followed by repeated, erratic knocking. With a brow quirked, he eyed the other employees, mirroring their curiosity. They were all in the kitty litter room and after washing his hands, Tim went to investigate. Angel waited patiently by the front door, scowling at another girl her age. The other girl had her face pressed against the glass and was knocking all the way until Tim opened the door.

He smiled, amused. “You must be Gaige.”

Bouncing past him, she smile. “You got it, Gramps!”

Tim frowned. “I’m not…”

Angel smiled. “She calls everyone a year older than her Gramps.”

“Ah. This must be why your dad-”

“Yep.”

Tim nodded. Gaige was making her way around the room, staring at everything and commenting. She turned and saw the playroom through the window. “WOW!" She ran, banging against it and startling the cats.

Angel frowned. “Gaige! Don’t startle the cats! Tim can still not hire you.”

This seemed to shake Gaige and she stepped away. “Yeah, right, sorry.”

Tim smiled politely and walked her through her job. She was to take care of the cats, feeding them, watering them, cleaning the litter boxes, with help from the others of course. She was to monitor the interactions to make sure nothing abusive happened and she could keep an eye out and make sure the cats didn’t steal food. He walked her through it. Angel followed along, which also seemed to make Gaige focus more.

He left Gaige in the playroom and brought Angel to the cafe. “So, tell me, what experience do you have?”

“Lots and none at all!" She sighed.

Tim chuckled. “Yeah, I remember that. Why do you think I opened my own business?” That got her to smile. “Okay,” Tim said. “Walk me through what you know.”

“I know how to bake, I used to cook before Rhys came around, and I know how to clean.”

Tim nodded. “You’ll need to learn how to make the drinks, everyone who works behind the counter learns. And the cash register. I’ve partnered you up Chloe, my first ever employee. She’ll teach you the ropes.”

As he said this, Chloe smiled and began talking her through things, starting with her hair. “Don’t learn as I did how messy and irritating and unsanitary having your hair down is. Always keep it up and out of the way.”

Angel fished a ponytail out of her purse and wrapped it around her hair. They continued. Knowing she was in good hands, Tim got busy with other things and by the time the cafe opened, Angel had been taught everything and was ready to start. Gaige had vacuumed the playroom and bedroom and was going around with a cheat sheet and practicing all their names.

Partway through the morning, he heard Angel groan. Tim looked up from serving a piece of pie and smiled wide. Rhys and Jack were in line and Jack had an enormous smile on his face the whole while they waited in line.

“Look at my baby all- oof!” Jack bent over, recovering from a sharp elbow to the gut.

Angel mouthed ‘thank you’ as Rhys smiled wide. “We’ll have our usual.” Chloe leaned into Angel and guided her through everything. Jack hissed at Rhys, who turned to hiss at him.

Tim smirked. They were such a happy family, it made him miss his.

As the day winded down, Tim had Angel stay after work, if she was up to it. She nodded. He hefted out his large box of recipes and pulled out a fairly simple and small recipe. “You said you could bake. Let’s test your skills.”

Angel perked up and snatched the card and got right to it. She read the recipe several times and then got to work. Tim waited patiently as Angel made them. Angel had put them in the oven when he heard Gaige exclaim. He looked and saw Wilhelm standing next to the private entrance. Tim excused himself and greeted him.

“Just wanted to drop supplies off.”

“Sure!” Tim led him to a storage area. “Hey, you want to taste test something?” Tim wiggled his brows.

Wilhelm began to smile wide, his brows rising mischievously.

A redness spread over Tim and he began to stammer. “Oh- uh- no- well, if you wanted- oh! Erm… I mean… I wouldn’t mind- Uhm…" As he spoke, Wilhelm’s smile widened and the man’s eyes softened and it made things worse. “I- I mean, I do think you’re attract- no, well yes, but-”

Wilhelm was chuckling now and put a hand on each side of Tim’s shoulders, effectively stopping his nervous rambles. “I was joking.”

Tim’s eyes widened and he blushed even more before sighing. “Of course you were…” He turned and headed mechanically towards the playroom. He heard Wilhelm follow and they walked past Gaige and into the cafe. The pastries were almost done. Wilhelm took a seat with Tim, leaning back in the chair and relaxing. Angel was in the kitchen and out of earshot.

Tim sat nervously, unable to believe he practically admitted how much he’d crushed on the older man, to the older man. And what was worse, was that Wilhelm hadn’t mentioned it, had basically ignored it. Was he that oblivious? Tim swallowed as another thought appeared. Or was it just that obvious?

“Hey,” Wilhelm said, his large, muscular arms resting behind his head. “What exactly am I taste testing here?”

“Oh!” Tim took a deep breath. “I hired a new employee, a friend’s daughter, and I’m seeing how well she bakes before I start training her. That way I know what we need to work on.”

He nodded. “I never turn down good food. It’s what always brings me back here.” He thought for a moment, smiling. “That, and the cute owner.”

Tim froze and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He was pretty sure this was flirting and if this _was_ flirting, he was not prepared in the least. He racked his brain for something to flirt back with until finally he blurted something out in desperation. “Yeah, me too.” Tim wanted to sink his face in his hands. What the hell did that even mean? A small, strangled groan seeped from him.

But Wilhelm was chuckling. “You’re too cute, especially when you’re flustered.”

Tim did not know how to react and just like before, words flew out of his mouth. “You too.” He clapped a hand over his mouth. Mortified, party of one.

Wilhelm laughed, it was deep in his throat and rumbled across the table and into Tim’s heart. He began to laugh as well, this time covering his face with his hands and shaking his head. “I am so sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it, we both think it’s cute, remember?”

Tim glared. He pulled a napkin and threw it at him. It danced lazily, landing on the table.

Angel came out with a tray of pastries. “They’re done!" She set them on the table.

“Angel, this is Wilhelm, he’s-”

There was a large smack as Gaige smashed herself against the window, eyeing the food and once more startling the cats. Angel yelled at her, fully irritated. “USE THE DOOR!”

Tim cleared his throat as he laughed. “This is Wilhelm, he’s the one doing the renovating.”

She smiled wide. “Hey!”

Gaige ran into the room, but Angel moved the pastries away as the girl pounced on the table. “Hey!” Gaige whined.

Angel glared. “I worked hard on these! You will not destroy them!”

Gaige huffed. “I wasn’t gonna!”

Wilhelm and Tim shared a glance, feeling a little awkward and old as the two argued. Tim cleared his throat again. “How did the pastries turn out?”

Angel sighed. “I think I messed them up.”

Tim scooped one onto his napkin and inspected it. Gaige and Wilhelm took one too. “They look amazing, the sugar crystals sprinkled on top look perfect.” He bit into it and melted into his seat. “And they are, Angel! These are amazing! I think I’d like you to be a second baker after your basic training, what do you say?”

“I would love it!” Angel squealed.

Tim, his ears used to bleeding from these screams, giggled when he realized Wilhelm was not. The older man winced visibly, but Angel didn’t notice. She scooped a pastry up and ate it and gushed about it with Gaige as they walked away.

Tim smiled. “Sorry about the screaming.”

Wilhelm grabbed another one. “You can make it up to me by baking something.”

Tim flushed again. “Like what?”

He shrugged. “Surprise me.” He stood. “I’ll see ya around, Tim.”

Tim stood with him and nodded. As Wilhelm headed for the door, Tim hurried over to him. “Wait!” Wilhelm turned, brows raised. “Uhm,” Tim skidded to a halt, his voice thick in his throat. “Let me get you a box to take some home with you…”

Wilhelm nodded. “This doesn’t count as making it up to me, ya know?”

Tim nodded. “Of- of course! I just don’t want the girls to have access to that much sugar.”

That night Tim lay in his bed, petting a cat and thinking about what to make Wilhelm. He didn’t want to make something from the cafe, he wanted something original that was specifically made for him. He thought about what he knew about the man, which was practically nothing. Except that he always ordered a chai tea. As Tim drifted to sleep, he decided that he would make chai cookies on Saturday.

On Friday night when Tim finished double checking the ingredients for the cookies, he once again checked all the places he’d plastered the kitten’s picture. No one had claimed him and it saddened Tim to think that the guy has been abandoned, but at least he had a place to stay now. Tim had finally caught the rascal to find out which gender he was. And now that no one had claimed him in the initial process, Tim was going to take the little guy to the vet’s and get him checked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a stud! Cause- cause he works on homes and such that become studs in the wall... Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

It was late morning when Tim got home from the vet’s visit. The kitten was chipped, but the number had come back unanswered. He would get news later in the week if they’d been able to track down the owners. Tim did not have high hopes though.

He hoisted the kitten in it's carrier from the car. He brought it past Wilhelm and Axton, who waved. Tim waved back and continued to the apartment. Setting down the carrier, he opened it to let the kitten out. It bolted behind Tim and back into the hall along the herd of other escapees. Tim sighed. He'd forgotten to shut the door all the way. Quickly, he shut the door before any others could escape.

He followed them, getting pounced on by the kitten as he rounded the bottom of the stairs. It ran into the only open door, the litter box room. He had figured most of the cats had gone in three, but he wasn’t prepared for the sight of things.

“I’m sorry!” Tim said, running over to the two men. Wilhelm and Axton had at least two cats on their backs. Tim shooed them off as best he could and looked around in dismay. Six cats including the kitten had gotten out. He sighed. “I’m sorry. It’ll be a couple trips before I can get all of them.”

Axton quirked a brow, sharing a look with his uncle. “Or, we could help you.”

“Oh. Right.” Tim smiled briefly, before snagging a cat and handing it to Axton. He scooped up two more, handing one to Wilhelm. They started out of the hallway, only to see a horde of cats turning down the hallway at the base of the stairs. “Dammit, Hendrix!” Tim huffed. “I really need to get round doorknobs instead of handles!” He surged through the mass of cats, quickly, scooping up a second one and holding both like footballs. The cats mewed, upset that their pride was manhandled. They made their way up the stairs and set the cats down, shutting the door. Tim thanked his lucky stars there were still a couple of cats who hadn’t left. A medium haired, pale cat with a few, large calico markings sat on the entrance table, watching as they came in. She perked up as Axton passed her, purring gently. He set the cat he held down and went to pet her.

Tim smiled. “That’s Priska, she loves people.”

“I can tell," He smirked. “Hello, gorgeous, what’s a lady like you, doing in a place like this?” He pet her gently, scratching her cheek as she ducked into his hand. He smiled softly. “You’re very sweet.”

“She is. She’s been our longest non adopted cat and she’s still young too.”

They left the room and collected more cats, depositing them. Each time Axton pet Priska and each time Priska purred and smiled, loving the attention. They slowly collected all the cats, Wilhelm adopted the cat-per-arm trick, saving some trips. By the end, Axton stayed behind to keep an eye on the door, and to shower Priska with attention.

Tim, cat in arm, caught sight of William in the playroom, grooming himself. He made kissy noises at the cat. “Will, come here, please?” William trotted over once Tim let him see there would be pets. He scratched William’s cheek and then picked him up. Wilhelm waited for him a few feet away.

The man smirked devilishly. “You called?”

Tim frowned. “What? I don’t think I did...” Tim lead them to the stairs.

“You asked me to come here.”

Tim shook his head. “I was talking to William," He indicated the cat. Tim stopped. “Wait, do you go by Will?”

The man nodded.

Tim laughed and shook his head. “I'm so sorry! I call William that for short! I'll try to use his whole name around you, so it's less confusing.”

“Damn,” Wilhelm sighed. “I coulda got used to being called with kiss noises.”

Timothy avoided Axton’s curious gaze, red in the face again and unable to get rid of the smile for the life of him. As they set out again, all that was left to find was the kitten and Hendrix.

Tim squinted as they went downstairs. “I just know they’re up to no good.”

Wilhelm laughed. “You really know all of them.”

Shrugging, he smiled. “When you spend as much time around them as I do, yeah.” Wilhelm meandered down the hall as Tim went through the rooms. Tim saw Hendrix sharpening his claws on a cat post while the kitten swatted at him. “You two are quite mischievous today, aren’t ya?” They took off towards the litter box room. Tim went after them not wanting to lose them, but as he came into the room, they zipped back past him, frightened. Tim stumbled over them and started to fall, smacking face first into Wilhelm.

The man’s chest was soft, with hard muscle underneath. A wave of sawdust, sweat and a light spice scent wafted into his soul. Large arms wrapped around him while calloused hands steadied him. Timothy’s hands pressed against the mass that was Wilhelm.

“Sorry!” Tim said. But he didn’t move and honestly didn’t want to. This new sensation of being held by such strong arms was wonderful. And, Tim noticed, Wilhelm wasn’t too quick to let go of him either. They stood there for a moment before Tim chanced a glance up. There was a twinkle in Wilhelm’s eyes.

Tim flushed. “I… Uh… Suppose I should…”

Wilhelm didn’t say anything, but waited, a smile playing at his lips.

Tim’s voice grew softer, more shy. “I should…" He swallowed, his eyes falling to Wilhelm’s chest, trying to remember what he was saying.

“You should…?” Wilhelm asked playfully.

Tim’s eyes shot to Wilhelm’s, his tone suggesting something that had Tim blushing even more. Wilhelm was warm and comfortable and the idea of being more intimate, made his heart flutter. Swallowing, Tim decided, yes, he would make the first move. He straightened, and grasped Wilhelm’s hand, reveling in the excitement of such forwardness on his part. He smiled up at Wilhelm, noting the amused smirk.

Tim frowned. “This… Was what you meant, right?" His eyes started to widen in embarrassment as he realized. Of course he’d read the implications wrong. He was so new to all of this stuff that of course he’d gotten the first step wrong.

But Wilhelm shrugged, laughing quietly. “Sure.”

“Really?” Tim perked up, smiling. Had he actually read this correctly?

Wilhelm’s gaze was soft and he nodded. “Yeah.”

Tim smiled wide at the man. “Oh good!” Then he grew shy again. Wilhelm’s hands were rough and large, but gentle, yet firm and wonderfully warm. “I… I’ve never held anyone’s hands before…”

Wilhelm chuckled. “Well, feel free to hold it anytime.”

Timothy flushed more. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Wilhelm interlocked their fingers. “You could even hold it like this.”

Tim drooped. “You’re making fun of me.”

But the look on Wilhelm’s face was genuine and warm. “Only a little.”

Giggling, Tim pulled Wilhelm out of the litter box room and into the bedroom. They spotted Hendrix on the tallest point, looking down at them, his tail flipping around playfully.

“He’s going to bite.” Tim sighed, regretfully letting go of Wilhelm's hand to reach up to grab Hendrix. The cat bit and scratched as Tim pulled him down. “I’m going to go deposit him.” Timothy left, unamused. As he walked up the stairs though, he nuzzled the cat’s head. “Thank you, Hendrix!” He whispered. He plopped the cat in the room, nodding to Axton who had Priska in his arms, holding her like a lady. She was smiling, her eyes happily closed.

That stopped Tim in his tracks. “Wow, she really likes you.” Wilhelm came in and shut the door, depositing the kitten.

Axton smiled wide. “Can I start volunteering? I wanna do right by her.”

Tim smiled. “Of course! And thank you for all the help!” They all made their exits and Tim headed for the kitchen where he started on the cookies. He whipped them up easily. It was just a basic sugar cookie plus a couple extra spices. He put them in the oven to bake and set about making lunches for the two workers. He called them for a break and chatted with them until the timer went off and then disappeared to the kitchen.

Setting the cookies to cool, he scooped a couple onto a platter and set them in the table in the middle of the two men. “Just made them!” He smiled wide when Wilhelm perked up.

He sniffed the cookies and then took one as Axton bit into another. He nibbled and then took a large bite. Axton groaned. “These are fantastic! They taste like…”

“Chai,” Wilhelm said, chewing on a bite, his eyes on Tim.

“These are delicious!” Axton grabbed a couple more before Wilhelm lifted the plate away from him. “Hey!” The younger man whined.

“They were made for me.”

Axton frowned and bitterly chomped on a cookie.

Tim flushed, giggling. “I made a whole batch…”

Axton frowned. “Yeah, you old man! Quit being greedy!” Axton moved for the plate, the table shaking. Wilhelm simply lifted it high, shoving a whole cookie in his mouth. Wilhelm’s arm were outstretched, his muscles pulsing in his arms. Tim tried not to stare, but he remembered being held by them earlier and couldn’t help but want it again.

As Wilhelm sat there, munching on another cookie, his eyes bore into Tim and Tim realized Wilhelm knew that Tim had been staring. Tim’s cheeks reddened and he turned away abruptly and left. He grabbed a leftovers box when the cookies were cooled and piled them in. He finished cleaning way ahead of time and found himself bored, but too embarrassed to face Wilhelm. Absently, he played with a pen and then, without thinking, began to make doodles on the box with cookies in them. He’d wrote Wilhelm’s name, followed by cats sitting on it like they’d sat on his back.

When the men were heading home at the end of the day, Tim walked out with the cookies and gave them to Wilhelm. They were alone when he got there and felt his cheeks begin to heat. Wilhelm stepped in close, crowding his space a little.

Instantly, Tim lost all his words and ended up just holding up the box for Wilhelm to take. He took hold of it, but stayed there, his hands over Tim’s. They were warm and Tim felt his body heat. There was a deep chuckle as Wilhelm appraised the doodles Tim had done.

“Thank you, Tim,” Wilhelm said quietly, his eyes twinkling.

“‘S no problem…”

And then Wilhelm leaned in very close to Tim and whispered, his breath hot against his skin. “I really mean it. I _love_ these.”

Timothy sucked in his breath, goosebumps spreading all over his body. He bit his lip, his eyes catching on Wilhelm’s, which lowered to look at Tim’s mouth. There was a long pause, as if he was contemplating something.

Then, with a wolfish grin, Wilhelm stepped away. “Have a good night, Tim.” And then he left.

Tim sighed, melting into a chair. What was happening? A few weeks ago, he was hardly a blip on the older man’s radar and now he was giving Tim _a lot_ of attention. It was all happening so fast. Tim was thoughtful about this for a long time, occupying his mind as he went to his office and grabbed a small pile of computer paper. He needed to add the kitten to his roster, but he needed a name first. He cut the paper into short, even strips and then set them in a small box. He made a small sign introducing the kitten and asking for name suggestions, with the winner getting a free gift card. He set up the naming station at the front counter. As the day grew dark and Tim put the cats to bed, his mind wandered back to Wilhelm. What was with all this sudden attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim's so happy he could purr! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

Wilhelm and Axton started early in the morning, helping Tim relocate the cats. He made them each a caffeinated drink to thank them. Wilhelm ordered his normal chai.

Axton smiled. “I'll take a White, honey vanilla, caramel mocha frappuccino with whipped cream and those cat sprinkles, please.”

Tim nodded.

“That is sugary as hell,” Wilhelm smirked. “How will you keep your figure?”

He frowned at Wilhelm. “Don't mock my drink choice, Mister Hipster!”

“What?” Wilhelm frowned, confused.

Timothy left them to banter. He made the drinks and brought them out, glad to see they'd stopped arguing by then. Tim got to work on cafe things and ticked the morning away.

He served them lunch, using them to try a new recipe. He smiled when they both dug in. His phone beeped. He frowned as he read the message, his face turning pale.

“What's wrong?” Wilhelm went to him, taking a hold of his elbow to steady him.

“My, my mom…” Timothy looked out the window. “My dad just texted me saying they're on their way over.”

“I don't understand,” Axton said.

A car pulled up and Tim gulped. “There's a wedding…”

A man and a woman got out and waved through the window. They went to the front door and a moment later the two were entering the playroom and Tim was embracing them with a strained smile.

“What a surprise!”

“Oh, we were just in the neighborhood,” His mother smiled, she had redder hair than Timothy and wore a knee length dress. He never remembered a time where she didn’t wear a dress. She looked at the other two. “Hello! I'm Annette! I’m Timothy’s mom!” She shook Wilhelm’s hand and then Axton’s, getting their names in the process and introducing Russell, Timothy's dad. She smiled genuinely. “Nice to meet you! Are you friends of his?”

Timothy nodded. “And they’re in charge of the renovations around here. They’re wonderful!” Timothy indicated the newly finished cat holes.

His father looked at it and smiled, shrugging. “I’ve never had an eye about those things, but it looks great.”

When Annette was busy inspecting the work, Russell leaned in close to Timothy. “It’s formal-” Annette stood and came over, her eyes sharp. Russell slapped Timothy on his shoulders. “You look good! Healthy!" He paused, looking deeply into Tim’s eyes. “You look happy.”

Timothy smiled. “I am!”

“Good.”

“This craftsmanship is superb,” Annette said. She smiled at Wilhelm. “You take pride in your work.”

Wilhelm nodded. “I do.”

Annette looked around. “Where are all the grandchildren?”

“They’re up in the apartment.”

“Oh! Well, I need to see them!” She headed for the door and waited for Russell, he followed. Timothy frowned.

“They seem awesome,” Axton said.

“They are,” Tim said, distracted.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Timothy sighed. “There’s a wedding happening in the family. Apparently extremely formal.”

“How is that a problem?" The young man asked again.

“It means it’s going to require that I bring a date and if I can’t produce one, Mom’ll find one for me…” He shivered. “The last guy she got…” He trailed off when he heard them heading down the stairs.

Annette smiled wide. “I always forget how many babies you have!” Her smile tightened a little. It was one Tim knew well, they had been caught. “I know you’re father warned you. He’s officiating your cousin Georgia’s wedding.”

“Woah,” Tim frowned. “Georgia’s getting married? Why didn’t I know about this?”

Annette sighed. “The mother-in-law doesn’t approve of our _hippy dippy_ lifestyle and the only way we were invited is because Georgia insisted on Russell officiating them. There will be a dance, so dates are required. It will be a weekend trip to Las Vegas and you will be sharing a room with your date. I have Martin’s number still, you hit it off great last time.”

Before Tim’s face could pale further at the memory, Wilhelm wrapped his arm around him. “Don’t worry about it, I can get the time off.”

Startled, Timothy’s eyes widened and he turned to the older man. What was happening? Axton nodded. “Yep! Those two have been dating for a while now.”

Wilhelm stiffened.

Timothy glared at Axton, who smiled mischievously. “Yep, though, they’ve been trying to hide it to stay professional while my uncle works here.”

“Is this true?” Annette’s eyes sparkled as she took both of them in.

What was happening? Why was Wilhelm stepping in like this? But, if Tim had to admit it, going with Wilhelm as his date was better than any other person, so he nodded faintly. And then he realized what he'd just agreed with and began to blush furiously.

“Well!” Annette smiled. “Then, that’s settled and we’ll talk about this secretive nature you’ve developed later,” She hugged Timothy, kissing him on each cheek. “The wedding’s in two weeks with all expenses paid.” She smiled wide, clapping her hands. “Oh! I’m just so happy for you two! It’s about time Timothy found a good man!”

Axton grunted. “How can you tell?”

Wilhelm glared.

Annette winked at him. “I just know these things.” Then to Timothy she nodded. “Right, well, we have a busy, busy day- oh! It’s a tux occasion, so make sure you have one of those!" She eyed Wilhelm. “If you need to get one, just make sure there’s a receipt and you’ll be reimbursed.”

Tim frowned. “This is all very last minute.”

His mother smiled. “You were only invited today, of course!”

“Of course,” Tim said thoughtfully.

Then hugs were given all around, even pulling Axton into a warm hug. “Any friend of Timothy’s is a friend of ours!”

Timothy watched in silence as they got in the car and drove off. Then, he looked at Wilhelm. “I'm so sorry!” He covered his face, peeking through his fingers. “I just agreed we were dating!”

A large smile rolled across Wilhelm's face, which killed Tim.

“You won't hear any complaints from me. I _did_ offer to be your date.”

Tim perked up. “You didn’t need to do that! I mean I appreciate it, but you don't have to!”

“Oh, don't worry, he really wanted to.” Axton dodged a lazy swing from Wilhelm. Axton frowned. “You don’t own a suit though.”

Sighing, Wilhelm rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, gotta go to a specialty store, too.” He looked at Tim, smiling selfishly. “You gotta go with me. I don’t know what kind of fancy this shindig is.”

Timothy, still giggling from their exchange, waved his hand. “Just go for the most expensive one that isn't flashy, but I can still go with you, just let me know.”

“Wednesday. I get off at three. I’ll pick you up.”

“Okay,” Tim collected their empty plates and took them in a daze to the kitchen. Timothy had no idea what was going on with Wilhelm, but he couldn’t help the excitement he felt in his bones. He was going to be on a date with Wilhelm! In a tuxedo, no less! He flushed at the idea of the two dancing and twirled in the kitchen, imagining what it would be like. He skidded to a halt and froze, his cheeks burning when he saw Wilhelm in the doorway watching him.

Wilhelm’s smirk was dangerous as he moved into the space and pulled Tim to him. Hand in hand, Tim’s arm was put on Wilhelm’s shoulder and the man’s hand wound around Tim’s waist. Wilhelm began to lead them into a dance. Timothy stumbled over their feet, mumbling furious apologies.

“Don’t focus on your feet,” Wilhelm said quietly.

“Well, where _should_ I focus?” Tim huffed, his face hotter with embarrassed frustration.

“Me.”

Tim’s eyes snapped to Wilhelm’s, surprised.

“Perfect, now just follow along with me.”

Nodding faintly, Timothy followed Wilhelm’s smooth, easy movements. He swallowed hard. He was really close to Wilhelm again and it was intoxicating, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. “You dance good.” He squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed of his idiocy. “I mean," He tried again, looking at the man. “Where did you learn to dance?”

“Axton’s mom took lessons and I was usually her practice partner.”

Timothy smiled. “That’s really sweet.”

He shrugged. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. “I wanted to make sure it was okay for me to step in like that. It’s just… I don’t like seeing you unhappy.”

 _Oh hell_. Not that Timothy had been upset, but the words rolled through him deliciously and he smiled goofily. “It’ll be the best date ever!” Timothy really, really needed to stop talking. He shook his head. “I mean, I appreciate you helping me.”

The older man chuckled quietly. “I liked the first response better.”

This made Timothy break from his haphazard resolve and he laughed, shaking his head. “I am not smooth.”

“You’re cute,” Wilhelm pulled Tim close and dipped him over his arm. Unsure about this sudden move, Tim clasped tight to Wilhelm, his eyes squeezed tight. “ _Really cute_. I can’t wait to see you in a tux.”

Biting his lip, Tim nodded, finally opening his eyes. “Same…”

A thumb rubbed the back of Tim’s hand as Wilhelm stared at him. He sighed after a moment and straightened Tim, letting him stand. “You are too sweet.”

Something in his voice had Timothy frowning.

Wilhelm turned and left without a word, leaving Tim even more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Tim! Wilhelm's there to save the day! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

Axton arrived to volunteer at the same time as the girls, who were let in by a coworker. Axton and Gaige helped clean the litter boxes and then Tim walked Axton through the steps of caring for the cats. Priska found him and rubbed his legs, patiently waiting for attention. He knelt down and petted her gently. “Hello, again, gorgeous. If we keep meeting like this, I'll start thinking it's destiny.” She trilled, purring as he pet her.

Gaige rolled her eyes.

Axton settled in and fit well with the cats. He helped feed, water, play and was good with people. Tim noticed though, that Gaige seemed aloof and glared at Axton a few times.

Tim leaned into Angel as she served some dessert. “Gaige doesn't seem to like Axton much.”

Angel looked up and watched. She sighed. “No. She doesn't like flirts.”

“Hmm, I might schedule them for different days, then.”

Angel nodded. “That's probably a good idea. Gaige can get unreasonable if provoked.”

Tim nodded and by the end of the day, they were scheduled for separate days.

When Wednesday arrived, Timothy was vibrating with nervous excitement. Today was the day he would help Wilhelm get a suit and Tim could not contain his excitement. The day buzzed by and Tim was kept busy, so busy in fact, he was in the middle of a rush when Wilhelm arrived.

“How can I help you?” Tim asked, not looking up right away.

“You can help me out of these clothes…” When he whipped his head up in disgust, Wilhelm smirked. “And into a tux.”

Tim gasped. “Right! Oh, but I couldn't possibly leave them in the middle of a rush!”

“Yes, you can,” An employee said. “You haven't taken your break yet. We got the new girl here to help.”

“Yep!” Angel piped up.

“Good.” Wilhelm waited by the swinging gate, not taking his eyes off Tim. A heat on Tim’s cheeks appeared and he shyly made his way over. Wilhelm gently pulled the neck loop of his apron off his head. He made Tim turn around so he could untie the back. Wilhelm hung it up where Tim indicated and took his hand, pulling Tim out of the cafe and to his truck.

Tim climbed in, feeling winded. Wilhelm started the engine and they were off, an awkward silence sink between them. He absently rubbed the hand Wilhelm had held and looked out the window.

“How long have we been dating?” Wilhelm asked suddenly.

Eyes wide and cheeks burning, Tim looked over. “What?”

“People will ask how long we've been dating.”

“O-oh… Right… Well, you've been working for me for about a month, so a month and a half?”

“How how did we confess our love for each other.”

“It'd have to be you, cause I wouldn't and they know that.”

Wilhelm was thoughtful. “You _are_ shy.” They were silent until they reached the tux shop. It was one for large and tall men, which was exactly Wilhelm. They hopped out and entered the store. Tim helped Will find the rack with his size, feeling his cheeks heat at such intimacy.

Wilhelm stopped as they got there and looked at him, a coy smile on his lips, he indicated the dressing rooms. “Go find a seat.”

That was an odd request, but Tim complied. It was a while before Wilhelm passed by, a large pile of suits on his arm. He went into the dressing room and Tim had to wait even longer.

When the the door opened, Tim’s head snapped to it, excited to see the rough and tumble man in a nice suit. But as the large, muscled man appeared, he wore a bright, gold, shimmering suit. He smirked at Tim's large eyes and started to walk purposefully towards him. He stopped a foot from Tim and posed, turning each way and wiggling his brows. Tim burst into giggles, covering his mouth so as not to catch anyone else's attention.

Wilhelm posed, looking over his shoulder at Tim and smiled, fluttering his eyelashes. “This too flashy?”

Through fits of giggles, Tim nodded. “Yes! But I wish it wasn't!”

He wiggled his brows and pranced back to the changing room. By the time Tim had finally calmed down from laughing so hard, the door opened again and Wilhelm stuck a powder blue pant leg out suggestively. Tim erupted again, holding a hand over his mouth and hugging his stomach. Wilhelm twirled his foot and lifted his pant leg over his calf before smoothly sliding out and doing a little jig. Wilhelm was mouthing the words to a song overhead.

A man walked by and Wilhelm instantly stopped still in the middle of the walkway. Tim choked on his laughter, but kept pretty quiet. When the stranger went into a changing room, Wilhelm continued, which made Tim laugh more. The song overhead changed to a song Tim hadn’t heard in a long time. It was Latin pop.

Tim groan through his laughter. “No!”

But Wilhelm was already rolling his hips and popping them left and right with perfection.

Timothy covered his face, peeking through his fingers. “Wow… You’re hips really don’t lie!”

Wilhelm winked, making Tim flush harder. The older man made his way to him, stopping once more, a foot from him. He turned so his butt faced Tim and, hands on hips, he began to shake it quickly, popping it around with great speed. Tim felt his whole body flush and just when it was about to be too much, Wilhelm moved away and belly danced down the hallway. However, halfway there, the stranger from earlier unlocked his door and Wilhelm walked normally into his changing room. Tim smiled at the stranger sheepishly, who ignored him.

When the door opened a third time, Tim did not know what to expect. Wilhelm walked through it normally and wore a normal, navy blue tuxedo. And _oh_ , did the man look amazing in it. Sure, he’d looked wonderful in the other two, but Tim’s eyes had been full of tears from laughing. But now, as he walked normally down the hallway, Wil’s lips quirked in a knowing smile and Tim was overcome with just how charming and handsome Wilhelm was.

“So, this too formal?” He asked, standing in front of him.

Tim could only shake his head and hope his fresh, new blush wasn’t so obvious. But Wilhelm smirked and Tim knew he was caught. He cleared his throat. “Just, uh… Make sure your tie is grey.”

“Grey?”

Nodding, Tim took a deep breath. “Cause, uh, mine is grey and we gotta… Compliment each other… Or at least match a little bit…”

“Gotchya,” He went back to the dressing rooms.

When the door closed, Tim slumped in his seat, worn out by all these high-stake emotions. Not that he wasn’t having fun, but it was exhausting and he was beginning to realize how hungry he was.

Minutes later, Wilhelm exited the stall with the stack of suits. He hung the blue and gold one on the rack and headed for the front desk, Tim followed. When money was exchanged for the suit, they left the store.

“You hungry?”

“Starving!” Tim breathed and then blushed.

Wilhelm put the suit neatly in the truck and lead Tim to a diner down the street. “This is my second favorite place to eat,” He said, holding the door open. “Second to yours, of course.” He smiled at Tim’s flush. They grabbed a seat and ordered their food.

It was strange sharing a meal with Wilhelm instead of serving it to him. Tim sipped his water, unsure of what to do.

“So, your family is really going to reimburse me and pay for my ticket and room?”

Tim winced. He swallowed heavily and explained. “My uncle bought a horse track when he was fresh from college and asked my dad for some money and when it grew popular, my dad bought some large shares and has since invested in anything my uncle buys or creates,” He shrugged, “It’s their thing. And really, the addition of you isn’t gonna cost them much besides the ticket, cause whoever I picked would have stayed in my room anyway.”

“Your family sounds very hard working. I can see why you’re so great at your business.”

Tim flushed. “Thanks. I did learn business in bakery, but I learned most of it from my dad and uncle. They were surprised with the way I went, but they’re supportive. A little cafe at the edge of the city is too tame for them.”

“But it suits you.”

Tim smiled. “Thanks.”

Their food arrived and Tim dug in, forgetting to make conversation. He didn’t come up for air until his plate was empty and he was staring at it, confused.

“I know, I’m wondering when they’ll bring your food too.”

That surprised Tim. Surely Wilhelm had seen them- he laughed, understanding now. “The sad thing is that I'm still hungry!”

Wilhelm's eyes were wide. He nudged his plate over to Tim. “You can finish my fries.”

“Really?” Tim smiled shyly. He grabbed a fry and munched it. “Thank you!”

Wilhelm was only halfway through his burger when Tim finished the last fry. He sat back happily, finally satisfied. He hadn't expected to have so much fun. But he was glad for it. He voiced his feelings to Wilhelm.

Wilhelm sat back, his fingers interlaced behind his head. “Yeah, not bad for a first date.”

Tim choked on his water. He coughed. “Uh… wh-what?”

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” Wilhelm said, smiling. “I did ask you out and I'm buying you a meal.”

Flushing furiously, Tim turned extremely shy. “I didn't realize…”

Wilhelm smirked, his eyes twinkling. “Well, I’ll have to take you on a proper date next time.”

“Next time…?” Tim was dazed, not even able to begin to comprehend what that meant.

“Oh, there is definitely going to be a next time.” Wilhelm’s gaze was intense, his smile speaking volumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm's gotta get Tim to loosen up and relax around him somehow!!! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

Tim was in his office when he heard the front door of the cafe slam, followed by loud, angry voices. He went out to investigate. A tiny, furious blur whooshing past him and into the playroom, where the door there was slammed. Tim quietly eased himself out into the main area, where Angel was angrily getting the cafe ready.

“Hey,” He said quietly. “What’s going on?”

Angel angrily gestured to the playroom, her face red, her hands shaking. “Her! She has lost her mind!”

Timothy looked at Gaige through the window, she stuck her tongue out at Angel. Angel rolled her eyes, but Tim caught the watery glint in them.

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll all get worked out,” He said softly. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll get things prepared and you can talk with me about it if you want?”

Angel nodded and pulled a chair over. She sat there for a long moment, watching Gaige get the cats ready. She sighed. “She started acting funny when Axton started volunteering here. Snide remarks and then they were getting into arguments. And then all of a sudden she exploded at me, saying he wasn’t my type and he was a jerk and a flirt. I tried to explain she was acting crazy, cause he and I are just friends, but she just got even more angry, saying I'm not this stupid and naïve and to use my head and I'm too trusting.” Tears slipped down her cheeks. “And now all she does is be rude or ignore me. I mean yeah, he did flirt with me at first, but when I said he wasn’t my type at all, he understood and respected that. He is a huge flirt, but it had nothing to do with being more than friends!”

Timothy thought he understood. “I take it your type is in with the cats right now?”

She nodded.

“Do you think she feels the same way?”

Angel shrugged. “Whenever I try to talk about anything like that she changes the subject!”

Tim was thoughtful as he worked. After calming down, Angel took over, thanking Tim for listening. He excused himself and went back to his office. He sat in his chair, staring off into space, wondering if he should meddle or not. Finally, he called Axton.

When he answered the phone, music played in the background and he was out of breath. “Sorry, I’m at the gym, what’s up?”

Taking a deep breath, Tim explained the situation. “Since she won’t listen to Angel, I wondered if she might listen to you? Do you think you could talk with her?”

“Of course, that girl is manic. I’ll finish at the gym, get dressed and hop on over.” They hung up and Tim went back to work, but paperwork was something he couldn’t focus on with the impending chaos looming over. So, he went out to the front and helped out. Vaughn and Scooter came in after a while and Tim instantly knew something was up. Scooter was quiet and rubbed his neck a lot, while Vaughn smiled knowingly.

“Hey, what’s up?” Tim was cautious.

“We’d like to adopt a cat.”

“I don’t know, Vaughn, I mean, dang, a cat is a lot of responsibility and I’m just not sure…”

“We have barn cats,” Vaughn laughed lightly.

“Well, I mean, yeah, but, man, they take care of themselves. This cat’s gonna be strictly indoors, man, and that’s… I’ve never… It’s a lot of responsibility.”

“You’re the most responsible person ever, you can take care of a cat,” Vaughn said easily, his smile proud.

Tim, used to these kinds of arguments that came with his job, smiled. “Why are you thinking about getting a cat?”

“Well, shucks, man, Vaughn thinks it’ll help me to relax a bit, ya know? Help be less nervous, says I need a gentle, calm one who loves cuddling. But, I don’t know man, what if I’m a horrible owner?”

Tim’s professional smile softened. “Well, I personally know you, so I know you won’t be, but I do know of a good book that’s concise and short that will help you understand a cat’s needs. We sell it here.”

He rubbed his neck again. “What if the one I choose is the wrong one?”

“Our job is to help you choose the one that’s best suited for you. Let’s go in and just hang out with the cats and see how you feel.”

Scooter hesitated, but nodded. They went in and Tim introduced them to all the adoptable cats. He stuck to the most friendly and relaxed. Halfway through, he knew which cat would be the best match. He brought them to the one, napping in the window and called to him. LB was a white cat with large, orange tabby spots. His tail was a nub and his left eye had been surgically removed. He purred as he reached Tim, his motor growing louder as Tim scratched his ear.

He stepped aside for Scooter to pet him. LB perked up and leaned into Scooter’s hand. Vaughn smiled. “I think he likes you.”

“Try sitting down in a chair,” Tim said.

Scooter complied. Instantly, LB moved to his lap where he climbed onto Scooter’s chest and rubbed his head against his chin. Scooter smiled and visibly relaxed. Tim excused himself from the two as Axton walked through the front door. Angel saw him and became instantly worried, but Axton turned away to hide his identity.

“Uh, Gaige, could you go and get the bags of kitty litter out back for me, I noticed we were getting low this morning?”

She nodded quietly and left, her shoulders slumped. She did not notice Axton, which was a relief. Tim nodded to the kid, who followed Gaige out. Angel’s eyes were wide as she stared, horrified, at Tim. Tim gave her a thumbs up, trying to calm her as he realized he’d sent them to the back where no one could hear if a murder happened.

Scooter had decided to adopt LB when Axton came back. He gave Angel’s hand a squeezed and then left. Gaige did not return and Angel looked at Tim, he motioned for her to go and after the third time, she did so.

“What’s that about?” Vaughn asked.

Tim smiled. “Love.”

“It’s about time,” Vaughn mused quietly. “Jack’s not gonna be happy, though. He didn't see this coming and you know how he feels about Gaige.”

Tim laughed. “He'll get over it.” He brought them paperwork and a box carrier, along with a small bag of the cat food Tim used. He pet LB and then placed him in the box. He said goodbye as Gaige and Angel returned, smiles and blushes on their faces. They returned to work, but not before Gaige glared at Tim, a smile at the corners of her mouth.

Moments after Vaughn and Scooter left, two other familiar faces came in. Rhys waved at Angel and then at Tim, pulling Jack into the playroom. “Tim! We want to adopt a cat, too! We passed Vaughn and Scooter on our way in!”

Jack, meanwhile, was eyeing Gaige. “Why is that creature smiling? Whenever she smiles, property gets damaged.”

“I don’t think that’s the case here. Did you have any cat in mind?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Whichever one scratched and bit Jack last time.” Timothy remembered that. Jack hadn’t been listening to her warnings.

“Her,” Jack said pointing to a blue seal point, sitting high on a cat tree. “She’s fierce, just like me.”

“And whiny too,” Rhys mumbled. “ _So very whiny_.” Rhys sighed. “It’s adorable.”

Tim wondered if he should suggest another cat, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how much of a good fit it was. Ivy was not afraid to warn when she wasn't liking something and Jack needed that. He set them up, going through the same motions as he had with Vaughn and Scooter. Angel came in halfway through.

“We’re getting a cat? Which one?”

“Ivy,” Rhys said calmly.

Angel winced. “Really?”

“She’s fierce, just like your father.”

The teenager cocked a hip. “And mouthy too.”

Jack glared at the snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWW! Cute kitties were adopted and relationship mended! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

The day finally came when Tim’s alarm went off at four in the morning. Today was when they'd catch a plane to Las Vegas. Yawning, he padded out into the living room in his cat pajamas and slippers and opened the apartment door to head downstairs. He screamed. In the doorway stood a large figure with his hand up, about to knock.

Tim took a deep breath as Wilhelm smirked. “Sorry.” He scanned Tim’s safe, cute, and embarrassing pajamas, making the tired man blush and pull at his shirt. Wilhelm’s smile was wolfish. “Nice pajamas.”

Cheeks red, Tim grumbled. “It's too early for this.” He turned and called the cats. His three regulars gladly followed as Tim passed Wilhelm and went down the stairs. He heard the man fall in step behind him. Yawning, Tim opened the doors to the playroom, letting the cats in. He turned to retreat back to the apartment to grab the others, but Wilhelm blocked the way.

“Oh… uh…” Tim was inches from Wilhelm. His eyes stared at the man’s chest. “I need… to get the other cats so they can be looked after down here…" His voice was a whisper, soft and slightly cracking.

Wilhelm moved to the side, but not by much, making the two graze each other as Tim passed. They went back up to the apartment and Wilhelm helped bring down the last two of Tim’s cat. Odo was tucked gently in Wilhelm's arms, while Tim carried Camilla, who wriggled. After setting them in the playroom, they went back up to the apartment so Tim could finish getting dressed. He left Wilhelm in the living room.

He returned, now dressed, his rolling, luggage bag all packed. Wilhelm eyed it. “Did you pack those pajamas?”

Tim frowned and tried to go to the front door.

Wilhelm stood in his way. “I'm serious.”

Tim stopped. He eyed Wilhelm and then sighed. “Yes, alright?”

“Even the slippers?”

Rolling his eyes, Tim grumbled. “Yes.”

“Good.” He left the apartment, waiting for Tim outside. Tim frowned, annoyed and confused at Wilhelm's attitude.

Locking the door, Tim yawned and hoped the cats would be alright. He would be gone just for a few days and they would be cared for, but he still worried.

He stood on the curb as Wilhelm grabbed a duffel bag from his truck and stood next to Tim. He wrapped an arm around Tim as he shivered. He gratefully leaned into Wilhelm's strong frame, letting the warmth lull him.

A car, alone on the road, pulled up to them. A window rolled down and a phone was pointed at them. His mother snapped a picture.

Tim frowned.

“Oh! You two are too cute!”

Wilhelm smirked.

They climbed in the back.

The process of getting to the plane was easy, the airport had been quiet and sparse. They settled in first class, Tim seated next to Wilhelm. He dozed, waking up only as the plane landed. Wilhelm was reading a book.

“How are you not sleepy?” Tim yawned. “I get up early every morning, but this is still too early for me.”

“I'm usually up around that time.”

Tim glared. “Of course you are.”

Wilhelm laughed. “You're adorable when you're cranky.”

Timothy stuck his tongue out at him.

“That's not polite dear,” Annette said from across the walkway.

They checked into the hotel and settled in their rooms, but it would be short lived. They were having lunch with the bride-to-be and his aunt and uncle.

Wilhelm looked around the luxurious room. “Damn, this is nice.”

Timothy shrugged. “It's what he'd normally pay.” Setting his bag on the bed, he opened it to put his clothes away. A cat slipper popped out, rolling to the ground, a shrill mew sounding as the button was hit. Tim grimaced, swearing under his breath and picking it up.

“Holy shit. They meow.” Wilhelm's smile widened.

“Shut up,” Tim snapped.

“Still adorable,” Wilhelm winked.

Ignoring him, Timothy pulled out his suit and hung it up next to Wilhelm’s.

Lunch was at an extremely expensive French restaurant. As they pulled up, Timothy noticed Wilhelm staring, his eyes focused on the building thoughtfully. Tim leaned in. “Don't worry. Just go for a salad and we'll go to more substantial place afterward.”

Wilhelm didn't move, but they were parked and it was time to get out.

“Wilhelm?” Tim asked quietly.

Wilhelm looked at Timothy. They stared at each other for a long time, Wilhelm’s expression unreadable. Finally, he opened the door and slid out. Timothy paused for a moment, wondering, but also got out. They made their way to the table, but Timothy’s stomach began to churn with unease as he saw his cousin, a perfect Barbie doll.

His cousin, Georgia, looked up at her phone. Her clothes were expensive, her caked on makeup done by professionals and her hair set by layers of hair spray. Her manicured finger pointed at them as they approached. He'd spent his childhood with Georgia and she'd never been one to wear so much makeup. She had believed anything more than the basics were a waste of time and money. This was not the woman he remembered leaving for college.

“They're here. Ugh, Timmy, you look so wrinkled." Her nose scrunched.

Tim rolled his eyes. He hugged his aunt and uncle. His aunt looked at him, appraising him like a car. “My, you've put on weight!” She tsked. Timothy frowned, she was always greeting him like that, always inspecting him in the few times they saw each other.

Russell laughed. “Yeah, you could say a whole person!” He indicated Wil.

Tim sat next to Georgia, refusing to sit next to his aunt who would spend all her time telling him about the latest diet. As he sat, he addressed the table. “This is…” Tim realized in that moment that he would have to introduce Wilhelm as his boyfriend. He choked, coughing, his face reddening.

Russell stepped forward. “This is Tim’s boyfriend, Wilhelm.”

“Ew!” Georgia scoffed, disgusted. “He's so old!” She spat.

The fury that rose inside Tim, came up fast and unexpected. It tore through him like a tornado. He mirrored her expression. “Ew! You've become plastic!”

“Tim!” Annette hissed.

“It's quite alright, we all know they've been competitive their whole lives," His uncle chuckled.

Georgia glared.

Timothy smiled sweetly, flipping his menu open so a gust of wind blew at her. He looked at Wilhelm, sharing it with him. Wilhelm rested his arms on his own menu and leaned into Tim. Tim pointed to the safest dishes and helped him decide what to order.

Georgia leaned over to them. “I hope the menu isn’t too avant-garde for you,” She said to Wilhelm.

Tim rolled his eyes and snapped his menu again, sending air her way.

“Stop that! You’re going to mess up my hair!” She snapped, patting it.

“You can’t mess up plastic.”

She smiled. “Wow, Tim, you found a boyfriend on your own? That’s rare, usually you need someone to hold your hand as they introduce you to them.”

Tim flushed, but then scoffed. “You’re one to talk, if your parents hadn’t pulled you away from the phone, you never would have met your fiance.”

Her face darkened and she turned back to her menu. Tim stared. It was not like Georgia to walk away from a fight.

“Ah! The soon to be groom!” Tim's uncle stood and embraced the fiance. He was pretty. Just as pretty and plastic as Georgia. They were a matching pair. Tim did not like it.

She leaned into Tim and hissed. “Don't you _dare_ make me look like an idiot!”

Before he could say anything back, the man was at the table and Tim had to stand and greet him. Tim smiled as he was introduced. He was getting an odd feeling in his stomach, something was off.

The young man looked Tim over, slowly, _very slowly_. He smiled wide, taking Tim’s hand and clasping it warmly. “Name's Asher, cause I'm so hot, you'll turn to ash.” He winked at Tim.

A cold, prickly chill came over Tim, was the guy flirting with him? He tried to pull away, but Asher wouldn't let go. Frowning, Tim pulled harder, but still couldn't pry himself loose. He heard someone stand and felt Wilhelm tower over him. He pushed Tim to the side, both shielding him and forcing Asher to let go of Tim's hand. “I'm Wilhelm, _Tim's boyfriend._ ”

Tim flushed. It was one thing to hear it from his parents, but something completely different coming from Wilhelm.

Asher eyed him, scrutiny lacing every line in his face. “ _Really?_ ”

“I know, he's _so_ old, right? Come sit,” Georgia ordered.

They sat down. Tim made sure he sat as close to Wilhelm as he could. Wilhelm stretched his arm around Tim's chair lazily, but it felt extremely possessive. He felt protected and relaxed a little now that he was surrounded by the large man.

Georgia placed a hand on Asher’s. “Where are your parents?”

“Oh, they're around. You know how mother gets when she's not surrounded by alcohol, she starts sweating.” Asher laughed heartedly at that.

Tim was disgusted. When Georgia kicked him, he realized his face had been stuck in that feeling. Thankfully, no one else saw because their food arrived. Asher talked and laughed at his own jokes all the way through. Tim's aunt laughed with him, his uncle sharing in the conversation. Tim's parents sat close, whispering and giggling to each other, ignoring the boring shop talk. Georgia piped in, but Tim noticed how quickly Asher shot her down.

“How could you possibly have any idea, my sweet, little, cute, baby? The politics of business is too intricate and intense for your sensibilities.” He patted her hand delicately.

Tim snorted, rolling his eyes as he took a bite of his overly thought-out salad.

Asher’s attention focused on Tim. “You have opinions about the merger?”

Tim wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, no! That's incredibly boring. But, did ya know Georgia majored in business?”

Asher jumped, his brows raising. “I didn't know you went to college, what sorority were you in?”

Tim's frown deepened. “Don't you think brains over sorority is more important?”

Asher laughed. “You’re cute. If she wasn't in a popular sorority, then she won't be connected with the important people.”

Tim's hands fisted on his jeans, he was getting furious. Sure, his cousin could be quite the bitch, but she'd gotten through college with her intelligence. Sure, her dad had paid for it, but Tim remembered she'd passed with top grades and honors.

A large, calloused hand rested on Tim's under the table. He jumped as Wilhelm intertwined his fingers through his. He squeezed Tim's hand, calming him. They were in public and it would do no good starting a fight.

“So, darling, bride-to-be, which sorority-”

Tim threw his fork down, utterly disgusted and losing all reserve. “You're _quite_ the catch, Ash.”

He smiled wide. “I know I am, but don't call me, Ash, that's for children.” He winked at Tim.

Georgia jumped. “You don't say anything when I've called you that.”

He patted her hand and smiled at Tim. “I'm having my bachelor party tonight, Tim, you should come.”

Tim fumed. “Why the f-"

A sharp heel stomped on his foot. “He'd be delighted,” Georgia said.

Tim smiled his breath shallow as he the pain washed over him. “Yeah! Wilhelm and I would love to come!”

Asher was less amused. “Right.”

Leaving the restaurant, Tim got the location for the bachelor party and the four left, one grumpy Tim in tow. His hand was in Wilhelm's, which only mildly distracted him. They climbed into the car.

“Well, that was as interesting lunch.” Annette eyed Timothy.

Tim, unable to contain himself, huffed. “She's marrying a complete tool. She's too smart for him.”

His mother nodded. “Of course she is. I don’t like it either Timothy, but it’s none of our business.”

Tim shook his head. “It should be!”

They stopped at another place to get a more filling meal. Wilhelm ordered a steak and potatoes. Tim picked at his food, though, still upset. When both his parents went to the bathroom, Wilhelm leaned over. “You really should eat something.”

“I'm too pissed. How could my aunt and uncle want her to marry such a…” Unable to find the right words, he snorted.

“Ya know, you were quick to stand up for me back there and just as quick to defend your cousin,” He leaned into Tim, whispering into his ear. “It was incredibly hot. I love seeing this side of you.”

Tim's cheeks heated.

Then, Wilhelm took Tim's fork and scooped food onto it. He brought it to Timothy's mouth. “Open wide.”

Yes, that smoke was his brain overloading. He opened his mouth mechanically, letting Wilhelm feed him. Tim chewed, sure he was brighter than the sun. He swallowed as Wilhelm produced another forkful.

“I can… do this…” He mumbled.

“I know. Do you want me to stop?”

Gulping, Tim shook his head, burning more at Wilhelm's smile. He fed Tim in silence, both caught up in the moment, their eyes never wavering from each other. When they were done, Tim wiped his face and looked around to see if anyone had notice.

Wilhelm leaned in, handing his fork to Tim. “Wanna feed me, now?”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Wh-” Wilhelm waited patiently. Tim looked at the fork. Of course he wanted to, this would be the greatest thing other than when he held Wilhelm’s hand. He wanted to, but _could_ he? Hands shaking, he determinedly took the fork and nodded. Wilhelm chuckled, but Tim ignored him. He focused hard on scooping up just enough food and then getting it into Wil’s mouth without spilling any. He nailed it. And all the bites after that. It was an incredible experience, those wonderful lips capturing that food.

Dizzy from excitement and embarrassment, he set the fork down and drank some water, trying to calm himself down. He was extremely glad his parents weren’t there to see this. Tim looked at their seats, they hadn’t been back for a while. He groaned, sinking into his seat. “Oh, crap. They've been gone too long.” He covered his face. “They're totally having sex in the bathroom.”

“Woah, what?” Wilhelm's eyes were wide.

“Jeez, they _always_ do this! I'm surprised they didn't earlier. Usually, the fancier the better.”

This got a frown from Wilhelm. “But they're so vanilla.”

Tim snorted again. “Vanilla in the rockiest roadiest Rocky Road.”

“Are _you_ like that?” Wilhelm was staring intently.

Tim was too frustrated by his parents to be frustrated by the older man. “I don't know!” He hissed. “I've never been with anyone before.”

“Huh. Everything makes a lot of sense now.” The man smirked rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

Tim sent a glare at the man. “I've dated, ya know!” Tim was becoming feisty. “They just usually see all the cats and suddenly I'm crazy.” He crossed his arms. “I'm not crazy,” He snapped.

He heard Wilhelm chuckle. “I don’t think you’re crazy. And I’m definitely not turned off by your cats.”

Tim looked up at him. “Really?”

Wilhelm smirked wider.

His parents sat down at the table. His mother was rumpled, her hair slightly out of place, contrasting with the large, relaxed smile. His father looked just as rumpled and just as happy.

Tim sat forward. “Seriously, guys?”

Annette shrugged. “We thought we’d give you some time alone with your boyfriend, honey.”

“Yeah.” Russell took a bite of his food. “With the party tonight, we figured you’d want some.”

Tim frowned, but didn’t say anything. If he was being honest with himself, he admired his parents and their love for each other. They had been high school sweethearts and their love hadn’t diminished in all these years, in fact, Tim would argue they were more in love than ever. They’d worked hard for the marriage they had now.

With their meal finished, they returned to the hotel where they separated to their own rooms. His mom called to them as he and Wilhelm were unlocking the door.

“We promise not to interrupt anything!” She winked.

Tim flushed and grumbled under his breath, fumbling as his tried to open the door and failed. Wilhelm took the key from him and easily slid it into the door, ushering the flustered man inside. Tim flopped on the couch, laying on it and sighing heavily. He needed a break from all these intense emotions. Wilhelm joined him, picking Tim’s feet up to drop them on his lap.

Tim stiffened. “Oh. I can… Can move…”

“Don’t worry about it," He said, smiling. He let his head fall back on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is too cute when he's grumpy! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the incredible, fantastic, and marvelous art by the talented artist: http://ladytalon1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

It was several hours later when Tim stirred from his unexpected nap, but didn’t fully wake, loving how snuggled he was. He stretched and sank back into the large form. That’s when Tim’s eyes shot open. The arm tightened around him.

“Oh!” He breathed.

“Nap time isn’t over,” Wilhelm mumbled, his voice thick from sleep.

Oh, how that rolled over Timothy so nicely that he relaxed a little and waited. But after a while, he began to fidget. “It’s almost time for the bachelor party.”

“We’ll skip it.”

Tim sighed. “Georgia wants me there to make sure fuck-face doesn’t cheat on her.”

Wilhelm grunted.

“I know, but she is my cousin, I can’t just abandon her.”

“You are too sweet, ya know?”

Tim smiled sadly. “Yeah, I know.” He rolled off the couch lazily, planning to land on his hands and knees, but he never made it. Wilhelm’s arm was tight around his stomach, so he hung there, suspended at the edge of the couch. “Uh…”

“It’s still nap time.”

“Seriously?” He huffed, eyeing the older man, his eyes still closed stubbornly. A squeak propelled from Tim as Wilhelm pulled him back onto the couch and back against him. His cheeks flamed. “W-wow… You’re _really_ strong…” Tim rolled away again, this time more sad than before. And this time Wilhelm let him though a deep, sharp growl followed.

Moving to the bathroom, Tim refreshed himself, straightening his clothes and hair. As he worked his hair, he stared in the mirror, coming to a stop. _He had just slept with Wilhelm._ They had spooned. They had cuddled. His stomach flopped over, releasing a thousand butterflies. How were they supposed to act now? Well, Wilhelm would probably act as though nothing happened. Which, who was he kidding? Nothing had happened.

Sighing, Tim left the bathroom. Wilhelm was up and waiting and took his turn. When he came back out, Tim had slipped his shoes on.

“So, how bachelor party do you think this will get?” Wilhelm asked.

Tim looked at him.

Wilhelm nodded.

“You don’t have to go,” Tim said quietly.

The man frowned.

Tim continued nervously. “I mean, it’s not your family… and it’s okay if you don’t want anything to do with them…” Tim shook as he spoke nervously, his insides knotting. “I know you like flirting, but I get that you’re here just to be polite… so… don’t feel obligated to go to this party if you don’t want to… I’ll understand…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” There was silence between them. He caught Wilhelm’s fisted hands pulsing. That surprised Timothy. “You really think that’s why I came with you?” Wilhelm demanded, his voice low and angry.

A loud knock echoed through their tension. “HEY! LET’S GO!”

Wilhelm stared at Tim for a long moment. When the knocking continued, he turned and slipped on his shoes. He met Tim at the door and Wilhelm opened it forcefully, staring at Asher, who was dressed in mardi gras necklaces and sunglasses that read ‘groom’ on the top. His smile disappeared when he saw the large man. However, when Tim moved past Wilhelm, Asher’s smile returned, large and bright and plastic.

“Hey!” Asher wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulder.

Tim froze.

Wilhelm took hold of Asher’s wrist and threw it off.

“Woah, man, chill!”

The older man growled, stepping between Tim and Asher.

“You need to call your-”

“No,” Tim said. Sure, things were rocky between them right now, but he was glad Wilhelm had decided to come with him tonight. Tim steeled himself as he spoke. “ _My boyfriend_ has every right to do what he wants.” It sounded so surreal to call him that.

Asher grunted. “Whatever, man. Let’s get this party going!” He ran ahead, making all sorts of ruckus.

Tim grimaced, but looked at Wilhelm. “Thank you for-”

“Yep.”

“Right.”

The party was started by the time they all arrived. The bass thumped through the walls. The music beat against Tim as they entered and he immediately wanted to leave. Alcohol wafted through the room, men all looking like Asher jeered and cheered and whooped.

“Just in time!” Someone called. “The stripper’s should be here soon!”

Cheers erupted. Tim groaned. He eyed the balcony and made his way over, stopping at the bar first to grab two cups of beer. There was a knock on the door and Asher ran over and opened it. Five busty and scantily clad women came in. The last thing Tim heard before shutting the sliding, glass door, was one of them asking who the naughty groom was.

They found chairs, the warm Nevada wind sweeping the sound of traffic to them. They could still hear a fast bass through the glass.

“Well,” Tim sighed. “I guess we might as well have not come, since we're just sitting out here.” He sipped the expensive beer, letting it burn down his throat.

Wilhelm stared at the scenery, quiet. Tim sighed silently, he wasn't sure if he'd gauged Wilhelm wrong or if Wilhelm was mad that Tim called him out on it. So they sat there in silence, nursing their beers. They waited for the dancing to subside before one of them went to refill the beer. Wilhelm sidled into the room, volunteering to go. Tim smirked as everyone jumped out of the way as he passed.

He turned to enjoy the landscape as he waited. The door opened and Tim perked up. “That was fast-” His words died in his throat.

Asher stood there, leaning on the closed door, his button down shirt halfway undone, lipstick stains splattered all over. He smiled devilishly at Tim. “So, you've been hiding out here the whole time? You disappeared an hour and a half ago, but I finally found you.” Asher smiled wider.

“Yay,” Tim said, sarcasm dripping.

Asher laughed. “You are adorable.”

Tim frowned.

“Ya know, your cousin’s cute, but she's too…” He trailed off and then smiled. “But you, you're organic and fresh, and simply too cute for words.”

Tim resigned himself. “And yet, you’re still talking.”

But this only made Asher laugh and he walked over to Tim, who quickly stood, not wanting to be caught. Asher smiled wider at this. “Don't get me wrong, your cousin will make a fine trophy wife, but she'll never be as _spunky_ as someone like you.”

“Ew.” But something nagged at Tim. “You know my cousin _does_ have a name.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, Mrs. Montgomery.”

A fury began to grow deep inside Tim. “Her name is-"

Asher placed a finger to Tim's lips. “Shh, calm that fiery, hot temper,” His voice dropped to a whisper, “No one has to know.”

Face scrunched in disgusted horror, Tim shook his head. “I don't know what you're talking about…”

“Yes you do, we're two young, attractive men-”

“ _You're marrying Georgia tomorrow._ ”

“Your cousin understands a man's temptations.”

Tim scoffed. “A man's temptations? An actual man would have no temptations or at least be able to be a loyal, mature adult and ignore them and stay with their partner or leave them completely.”

Asher leaned in closer. “The cutest thing is how naive you are. Come on, just ditch the old man.”

A fire ignited inside Tim. He was a loss for words and ended up just shaking his head.

Asher continued. “You're young, you deserve someone young too. One who's extremely attractive. You don't need to be desperate anymore.”

Tim scoffed. But as the words sank in, the corners of his mouth curled upward. “Wait… You think I'm with Wilhelm cause I'm _desperate_ ?” He began to laugh. “You think… You _honestly_ think I'd prefer a young man?” Timothy laughed heartedly, unable to contain his amusement. Asher’s expression darkened. Tim continued. “And you say _I'm_ the naive one!” He shook his head and side stepped around Asher.

A hand gripped Tim’s arm roughly. “Hey, you saying I'm not attractive?”

Tim looked at him blandly. “Not to me.”

It was Asher’s turn to scoff. “Seriously?”

Tim shook Asher’s hand off. He made his way to the sliding door where he caught sight Wilhelm. In the middle of the room. Surrounded by gyrating strippers with no escape.

Asher stepped in front of him, blocking the closed door. “I always get what I want Tim.” His breath was hot and thick with alcohol.

“Whatever,” Tim was done. He was getting extremely tired of this and he was losing his temper thanks to the beer. He needed to get in there and help Wilhelm and then leave.

“Just give in, you know you want to. Forget about your dumb boyfriend. We both know he's only around cause he feels sorry for you. And you're rich.”

That stung Timothy, catching him off guard. He curled his fist and snarled, his anger swelling. “I want nothing to do with you, and Georgia doesn't deserve an idiotic ass like you.”

Asher smirked. “My soon to be wife is a pathetic excuse for a woman. Her parents begged me to give her a chance, but she's too dull and chunky and ugly to even peak my-"

Tim reeled back and swing as hard as he could, knocking him back against the sliding glass door. There was a crack as his head smashed into the glass, a spiderweb of lines threading outward from Asher’s impact. Asher fell to the ground, holding his nose. “You shithead! What the-"

Tim was already opening the door, hitting Asher in the side and distracting him while Tim went inside. Where everyone had stopped and watched.

Tim glared at them and made a beeline for Wilhelm. He grabbed the man's hand and yanked him to his feet, knocking the chair over.

“Hey! What the hell! You can't just leave!”

“WATCH ME!” Tim yelled. “I'd get him looked at if I were you!” And Timothy slammed the door behind them.

He made his way back down the hall and to their room. When they were in the safety of it’s walls, Timothy, slamming the door, walked to the edge of the room. When he reached it, he was still pissed. He turned and continued to pace the length of the room.

Wilhelm watched, slightly amused. “What happened?”

Tim glanced at the man and stopped, frowning. “You're covered in lipstick.”

A redness around Wilhelm’s cheeks blended with some of the kiss marks. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I…" He stopped, his eyes narrowing at Tim's hand. He stalked over to Tim, who flinched a little.

Wilhelm lifted Tim's hand, which was bleeding. It was his turn to pull Tim around. Into the bathroom they went, Tim looked at the hand Wilhelm held. It was bleeding. Oh. A panic spilled over him and he couldn't work his legs. When Wilhelm noticed, he easily placed his hands under Tim’s armpits and lifted him onto the bathroom counter. If Tim hadn’t been lost to anxiety, he definitely would have been flustered.

But he sat there, quiet and shaking as Wilhelm looked in the cupboards for a first aid kit. He found one quickly and wet a washcloth and cleaned the blood off. Tim winced and closed his eyes. Dammit. He had really made a mess of things. What had he been thinking, punching that asshole the night before the wedding? And it hadn’t just been a punch either. The asshole’s brick head had smashed into the sliding door and cracked it, damaging hotel property.

Before he knew it, he was crying. He cried because his panic and anger mixed and overflowed. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his other hand.

Wilhelm froze. “You’re crying.”

“I’m fine.”

The man didn’t move.

“I’m fine, really, it’s just everything tonight is just…” He moved his hands like he was throwing up.

Wilhelm nodded and continued to work on his hand. “That was a nice punch though,” Wilhelm said after a while, a smile sliding across his face.

Timothy flushed a little, smiling just a tiny bit. “Thanks…” He hissed as Wilhelm spread some ointment on his knuckles. Wilhelm placed a large gauze wrap over them and then wrapped it a few times with a roll of gauze. He taped it closed with a small bandage. He helped Tim off the counter and they stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“We should get something to eat,” Wilhelm said.

Tim nodded. He didn’t really care, but at least it was something to do. They left the room, walking in silence down the hall towards the elevators. A door ahead of them opened and there stood Georgia, holding an enormous bag with a hanger hook popping out of it. Tim recognized it as a wedding dress. Loud music blasted from the room. She looked angry, but yawned. Tim glanced at Wilhelm. The older man nodded, understanding.

“Georgia," He called.

She glared at him. “What?”

Tim smiled politely, hoping to soften her glare. “I was just wondering if you wanted to crash in our room for tonight? You can have the bed and we’ll camp out in on the living room.”

She was silent, glaring, but then she yawned again. “Fine, dammit. Whatever.”

“Do you want to get your bags? Wilhelm can take your dress to our room and I can help you get the rest of your things?”

Georgia scrutinized them, her eyes falling to Tim's wrapped hand and then over to the lipstick marks littered over Wilhelm. “What the hell did you guys get into?”

Tim eyed Wilhelm, who was once again flustered. Tim smiled nervously. “Before we could ditch the party, we got caught in it.”

Her eyes never wavering, she finally handed it over. “You better not get a spec of lipstick on this.”

Wilhelm took the dress dutifully and went back to the hotel room. Tim followed her into her room where the party was just as crazy as Asher’s. Male strippers danced around the room, alcohol was splashed everywhere and the women cheered. Georgia sneered at their behavior. Timothy followed her to her bedroom, where a woman was getting a private dance.

Glaring, Georgia packed her things, throwing her clothes over Tim’s arms. She scooped her makeup in her bags carelessly. They exited the room without anyone noticing. That made Tim frown. No one noticed where the bride was.

Their bedroom was cleaned out when they arrived, both Tim’s and Wilhelm’s bags in the living room. Tim carefully deposited her clothes on the bed and waited for her to inspect the room.

“It’s second rate, but it’s quiet.” She smiled at her cousin for the first time since they had arrived. “Thanks, Timmy.”

The nostalgic name hit him and he smiled back. “You’re welcome, Georgie.”

Her face scrunched. “Gross!”

Tim giggled, then he stopped and looked at her seriously. “You don’t have to marry him, ya know?”

Georgia jumped, her eyes large. “Excuse me?”

“You do not have to marry Ash.”

“Asher," She corrected bitterly. “And yes, I do.” Her eyes turned sad. “He’s respectable and can make me a respectable wife.”

Tim grunted. “Respectable is not how I’d describe him.”

Georgia was silent. That confirmed it for Tim.

“Are you happy?”

She jumped again. “What?" Her voice cracked.

“Are you happy with this arrangement?”

She thought for a moment and then a tear fell from her eye. “No one’s ever asked me that.” She grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes and then glared at Tim. “Dammit, Timmy, I can’t be crying just before the wedding!”

That saddened Tim, but he couldn’t expect her to just drop everything she’d been planning. He smiled softly. “Well, he doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as you, even if you are a complete bitch.”

Georgia laughed. “Thanks, Timmy.”

He left her there, going into the living room where he saw food on the table. Tim looked through it, sitting down. Wilhelm came out, freshly scrubbed of all lipstick evidence. Tim was curled on a chair, his knees tucked to his chest as he nibbled on a sandwich. Wilhelm sat across from him.

Tim sighed. “I know she’s three-quarters of a terrible person, but she doesn’t deserve this. Marrying that prick is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“We could kidnap her?” Wilhelm said.

Tim’s eyes jumped to his and found the stoic man was not joking. His heart fluttered and he smiled. “That is extremely tempting. But she needs to make her own decisions, I don’t want to be just like everyone else and force her to do something _for her own good._ I just wish she’d kick the guy so hard in the crotch he can never reproduce and then take all his money, but that’s gotta be her choice.”

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, until Tim realized something. There was two of them and only one couch.

Wilhelm eyed him. “You’re blushing and I haven’t even done anything.”

Flushing furiously, his eyes betrayed him by glancing at the couch.

Wilhelm’s lips curled upward. “Oh, you just realized we’d be sharing the couch again.” Standing, the man stretched. “Hope ya don’t mind, but I’m a cuddler.”

Tim’s eyes bugged. “ _More_ than before?”

“Yep.”

In a daze, Tim finished his meal and went to his luggage to pull out his pajamas. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw flesh. A _lot_ of flesh. He watched Wilhelm pull a crisp pair of plaid pajama pants on.

Turning away to hide the fire scorching his face, Tim went into the bathroom to change. When he returned, Wilhelm was on the couch, his chest bare. Timothy stopped and stared, unable to help himself. The extremely broad chest was overflowing with thick, curly hair, bunching the closer to the pajama pants it was. But what really made Tim stare was the pose Wilhelm was in. Like an ancient Greek statue. He rested on his side, his arm propping him up, his other arm reaching for the sky. One leg was bent, his knee pointing upward. He looked towards his outstretched hand, as regal as a Greek god. Tim swallowed hard.

Wilhelm, after a while, turned just a little to peak. “Oh? Like what you see?” He puffed his chest out.

That broke Tim and he covered his mouth to muffle his giggles. Wilhelm smirked proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Tim! Wilhelm's gonna patch you right up! Artwork done by: http://ladytalon1.tumblr.com/  
> And: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

The morning came quickly and Tim was awoken by Georgia rushing about. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the bathroom as she closed the door behind her. He groaned. Two arms and legs tightened their grip around Tim. Groggy, Timothy looked around him. He was coiled in Wilhelm’s limbs, which were twisted around each other, locking him in.

“No fucking way, am I in a wrestling hold?” He whined, throat thick from sleep.

“Language, Dear,” Wilhelm answered.

Damn. Now Tim was flustered and he couldn’t go to the bathroom to escape. Oh, right. The bathroom. “Damn," He said aloud.

Wilhelm growled.

“ _Well_ , Georgia beat us to the bathroom!” Tim explained.

“Damn,” Wilhelm said, his voice muffled against Tim’s shoulder.

“We’re gonna have to change in my parent’s room.”

“Text them first, I don’t wanna walk in on anything.”

Tim laughed and reached for his phone, unplugging it. He shot both his parents a text and then waited. “Ya know… You can… Let go of me now…”

“I’m not done cuddling.”

Tim’s phone buzzed. “They say we can head over.”

There was a long silence and then an even longer sigh before Wilhelm finally untangled himself from Timothy, who stood and stretched, his shirt rising just a tad. He pulled it down, sheepishly, his eyes popping to Wilhelm’s to see if he noticed.

He noticed.

Tim gulped audibly, which made the other man grin dangerously. Wheeling around, Timothy grabbed his bag and informed Georgia that she had the hotel room to herself.

As they left the hotel room, Timothy stopped, blocking their exit and pointed to Wilhelm’s bag. “Don’t you need your things?”

“Why? I got the suit.”

“Well, yeah… But… Don’t you need to _change_?”

Wilhelm lifted his suit. “That’s what I’m bringing this for.”

Timothy frowned.

“Oh,” Wilhelm laughed. “You mean my underwear. Yeah, I’m wearing it.”

But Tim hadn’t seen him change at all. In the doorway with the door wide open, Timothy squinted at the large, burly man. “Are you telling me your only pair of undies is the ones you put on yesterday morning?”

A slow smile appeared through Wilhelm’s ruffled beard. “Undies. That’s really adorable," He said honestly.

Tim leaned forward and hissed, ignoring the flush on his cheeks. “Don’t change the subject.”

“But I thought that’s what we were talking about?”

Tim glared and headed down the hall, not waiting for Wilhelm. The large man easily made up the distance, but Tim ignored him. It was too early in the morning for all of this flirting. He knocked on the door a little louder than he would have liked.

Wilhelm crowded his space though and leaned into whisper in Tim’s ear. Timothy froze as Wilhelm’s words sank to his core. “I could always go commando?”

His mother opened the door, smiling. “You guys are too cute for this early in the morning.”

Timothy walked by, grumbling. His father was at the table eating some scrambled eggs. He smiled at the two. “Would you like some? Annette made a bigger batch when you texted.”

Tim scooped  up two plates and loaded the food on for both of them, yawning. He really needed coffee. They sat down with his parents. He took a bite and remembered too late how little his mom salted any food. He looked around and found it next to his dad’s plate.

“Daddy, can you pass me the salt?” As he yawned, Tim realized he’d said his childhood name for his dad. Well, that couldn’t be helped, same as his cheeks heating. Or his father ignoring him. Timothy frowned. “Dad," He called.

Looking up, Russell’s brows rose. “Oh! You meant me.”

“Yeah… Who else would I have meant?”

Shrugging, Russell pointed his fork at Wilhelm.

Tim’s eyes widened and the man sitting next to him began to laugh, his bare chest shaking jovially. Timothy glared at Wilhelm. “Don’t encourage him!”

“Well, can you blame me, Timmy? He is my age, not that I’m against that, you like what you like and love who you love, our lives are too short to worry about any of that stuff.”

“Dad! Stop!” Timothy hissed.

Russell sipped his coffee. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I bet you were able to throw away your stuffed teddy bear too, seeing as you have the real thing now.”

Wilhelm scratched his chest, smiling triumphantly. Timothy smacked his arm, glaring with no effect. Then, to Timothy’s utter horror, Wilhelm caught his hand and pulled it upward to plant a light, gentle kiss on it.

Instantly, Tim’s head turned to static, his brain finally over heating. And even worse, Wilhelm didn’t let go of Tim’s hand, placing it on his lap under the table. The focus Tim put on eating his food was amazing and he finished in no time.

The morning was spent hanging out with his parents. They played card games, watched television and chatted all in their pajamas. They redressed his hand in the bathroom, Wilhelm's closeness fogging Tim's brain. He had a hard time not sneaking peaks at Wilhelm's thick, furry chest, but he just couldn't help himself. It had been a wonderful discovery and he needed to bask in it.

It was four in the afternoon when it was finally time to get ready. Tim stood and headed for the bathroom once more.

“Oh! Honey!" His mom called. “Wait for Wil. Is it okay to call you that? Great! Wait for Wil! You’ll be sharing the bathroom!”

Completely flustered now, Timothy made his way away from him parents.

“Don't get too loud now!”

Tim glared at his dad as Wilhelm shut the door. They were very cramped and Tim sighed. His mother had done this on purpose.

“I'm sorry about my parents…” He mumbled, hanging his suit off the shower rack.

Wilhelm hung his up. “I love your parents.”

That made Tim smile and he laughed. “They are unique and I love them too.”

“They're nothing like your aunt and uncle.”

Tim unbuttoned his pajama shirt. His back was to Wilhelm as he spoke. “Yeah, my dad was always the oddball in the family.” He slid his shirt off and replaced it with the white expensive one. He slipped his pj bottoms off, his tush bumping into Wilhelm's. He mumbled an apology, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned, his slacks halfway up his legs. Wilhelm’s underwear lay on the side of the tub. “Oh my god!” He turned away. “You're not wearing your undies! You can't go commando!”

Wilhelm pulled his dark blue slacks up. “Already am.” He wiggled his butt a little. “Actually feels comfy.”

Timothy groaned. It was already hard enough when Wilhelm flirted, but now it would be worse knowing what he knew. He pulled his slacks up the rest of the way and they finished getting ready.

“Hey, Tim,” Wilhelm said. Timothy turned and Wilhelm indicated his crotch. “Is it obvious?”

Tim hid his face. “I don't know!” He hissed. “I'm not going to look!”

The man chuckled.

They finished dressing and exited the bathroom. His mother was dressed and waiting. She lit up seeing them. “Pictures! Hurry! Oh! You two look just perfect!”

Russell was in a white suit, which gained a skeptical brow raise from Timothy. Russell shrugged. “I guess I’m supposed to compliment the bride.”

“You look like Elvis.”

Russell mimicked the celebrity. “Thank you, thank you very much!”

Wilhelm wrapped his arm around Tim and pulled him close. Timothy reddened, but in no way had to force a smile as they posed for the camera. And that caught Tim off guard and he smiled wider. Sure, he spent his time blushing, but he was having fun and it was all thanks to Wilhelm. Several pictures were taken, some with one or the other parent and then as a group.

His father handed him a card. “Here, sign it.”

Tim let Wilhelm go first, who just signed his name. Tim smiled at that and then thought about what he wanted to say. He scribbled his note. _Always here when you need it._ His mother eyed it curiously, but sealed the envelope.

His phone buzzed. It was Georgia. He excused himself and went back to his room. She was in the middle of the living room as a woman with a large bag left.

Georgia looked at him expectantly. “She just finished with my hair.” Her hands twisted together, nervously.

Timothy had never seen her so insecure. Her makeup was thickly pasted on again, her lashes heavy and thick. Her hair was pinned in a high, elegant bun on the top of her head. An absurdly large, diamond tiara sat up against the hair. The large diamonds set in flower patterns that were blinding.

Tim focused as hard as he could to not grimace. It wasn't that he found her ugly, it just was all too gaudy for who she was. He smiled. “You look great.”

She frowned, turning away from him. “I know I don't. I can feel this blush and concealer they caked on. And I absolutely hate my hair. I didn't want this style or this damn tiara that's been handed down for generations.” She exaggerated the last words.

Timothy sat on the arm of the couch. “Then why are you?”

She glared. “Because it's been handed down for generations, Timmy! And anyone would be stupid to turn down a _million dollar tiara with its matching earrings that are just as perfect for a bride_.”

“I see,” Tim said, watching her closely. “I’m sorry, Georgie," He said gently. “You should have been able to pick and choose what you wanted for your wedding.”

“Stop.” Her eyes were squeezed shut. “I just…" She sighed. “I need your help with the dress. None of the bride’s maids or that useless maid of honor are answering my calls.”

Nodding, Timothy stood and bowed. “It would be my honor, Queen Georgie of the Fairy Meadow.”

There was a slight grimace on her face, but a smile peeked through. She snorted. “I can’t believe you remember that name.”

“Well, you only made me help you into your mom’s wedding dress a million times and then bow to you and call you that a couple more million times.” Tim went into the bedroom and unzipped the protective bag around the wedding dress. He let out an audible gasp. He pulled it out gently, recognizing the lace patterns and the poof. He walked it back out to Georgia, his eyes wide, a slight deranged smile across his face. “No. Freaking. Way!”

Georgia smirked.

In his arms, he held the exact same dress she’d dressed up in when they were kids. It had been cleaned and patched up beautifully. As he held it up to her, he frowned a little. Quickly, he tried to hide it, but Georgia’s eagle vision narrowed on him.

He sighed. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to upset you more.”

“Say it.”

“This dress, is beautiful, just… Doesn’t suit you… I always pictured you in a more femme fatale kind of dress, something sexy and form fitting…”

She lost her fierceness suddenly, her features saddening. “Me too…” She sat on the couch, her arms resting on her legs, her hands dangling between her thighs. “I wanted a small wedding. I would have been fine just going to the courthouse and getting it over with.”

Gently setting the dress on a chair, Timothy sat on the coffee table across from her. “I always saw you in a field or the beach.”

That gained a small smile. “I would love a beach wedding. None of this," She waved her arms around, indicating the hotel. “How cheesy is that? We’re getting married in a Las Vegas hotel.”

“Hey,” Tim tapped her knee. “I could ask Dad to talk like Elvis to really give you the Vegas feel?”

Georgia laughed. It surprised Tim, but her sudden joy was infectious and he laughed with her. She shook her head. “I can just picture the horror on Asher and his mother’s face. So undignified.” Her laughter subsided. “It was the only thing I wouldn’t back down on… Your dad officiating this thing.”

“He’s happy to do it.” Tim stood. “Well, then, let’s get you into this bad boy!" He stretched his fingers, wiggling them. “I wanna see if I can get you hooked up perfectly like I used to.”

“ _Hooked up_? I’m not a piece of meat, Timmy.”

He winked at her. “You are _the finest_ piece of meat.”

More laughter poured from Georgia. “That’s disgusting.”

He helped her into her dress, his fingers remembering their way around it perfectly. He pulled the lace straps just as Georgia had liked it when they were kids, which he found, hadn’t changed. She put on the earrings as he did so. They were huge and long, almost scraping the fabric of the dress. The top part that fitted to the ear was a huge flower like that from the tiara, but dangling from it, was a mass of diamonds shaped in an upside down triangle. It looked heavy and clunky.

When Tim had finished, he stepped back to look at his work. The dress was a traditional ballgown, with a sweetheart neckline, covered in a layer of lace that extended into three-quarter sleeves. A decorative belt sat snug at her waist, clashing with the lace. The skirt was plain until the hem, where an elegant lace pattern bordered it.

It wasn’t an ugly dress and Georgia looked stunning in it, but it was a soft, princess look and that was not Georgia. Timothy knelt to one knee, though, bowing. “My fairy queen, Queen of the Fairy Meadows, I am your humble knight and I will fight to the death in your honor.” He remembered his perfectly written vows she’d made him recite.

“You have always served me well, Sir Knight! Stand and wage war with me one last time!” She spoke in a regal, proud tone.

Timothy stood. “As you wish, My Queen.” He smiled with her, but they fell into silence.

She sighed. “You’ve made this tolerable, Timmy. I’m glad you came.” There was another long pause as she looked like she wanted to tell him something more. “I had to fight to get you invited too, not as much as getting your dad to officiate, because you’re his kid, so it was harder for them to say no.” She eyed him mischievously. “I think Mom thought you’d be a bad influence on me.”

So that explained the short notice. It infuriated Timothy, but he shook his head and spoke calmly in his knight voice. “But, My Queen, it is true I was once a rough and dishonorable pirate, but now, I am your loyal and humble knight! Surely my humbleness gets through to the royals!”

She smirked and looked around. “I need my shoes.” Tim handed them to her and as she slipped them on loud, sharp knocks came from the door. Georgia winced. “They found me.”

“Georgia! Why on earth weren't you in your room! How unladylike, sleeping in a man's hotel room the night before your wedding! Open this door!”

Tim winced. “Nice In-law.” He went to the door and opened it. “Yeah, how horrifying to actually want to get some rest the night before her ‘big day’ in her cousin’s room.”

The woman he did not recognize glared daggers at him. His aunt however, kissed his cheek and then smacked it lovingly. “Such a little smart ass. Thank you for taking care of our princess.” They walked passed him and into the room. A chorus of loud cooing, bled into his eardrums. He walked behind them and saw instantly, Georgia's disdain. Tim’s heart could not take much more of her unhappiness. Quietly, Tim posed behind her mother-in-law and began to mimic her.

“You look like the bride everyone wants to be!” The woman cooed. Tim flourished her movements, his mouth contorted grotesquely. Georgia smiled, which encouraged the woman. “And that tiara! Oh! It looks amazing!” At this, Tim lifted his foot dreamily.

Georgia let out a strangled laugh. Tim quickly coughed, making a similar noise as he leaned against the couch nonchalantly. He could not get her in trouble for his mischievousness. The cranky woman sniffed at him. “Don't you need to be somewhere… being useful?”

Glad his diversion from Georgia’s unladylike laugh had worked, Tim smiled at her. “Nope!”

She snarled and looked at his aunt for support.

“We are in his room, mother dear,” Georgia said to her in-law. Tim winced at the name.

“Well!” Mother Dear huffed. “We’ll move to your room!”

Tim frowned, but Georgia spoke up. “I'm in my dress already, I can't leave until it's time. Unless you want Asher to see me?”

Mother Dear bristled as the door open and Wilhelm and Tim's parents came in. Mother Dear put her hand to her chest. “My poor boy!”

Georgia frowned. “What?”

Tim's aunt nodded. “Yeah. He got attacked last night.”

His cousin frowned. “Really?”

A polite sniffle escaped Mother Dear. “Some monster punched him so hard he fell into the sliding glass door and cracked it! The paramedics said he was lucky he didn't have a concussion.”

It absolutely took all of Tim's willpower to not comment on any of it. He tightened his fist on the couch. The movement caught Georgia's attention. Her eyes narrowed on his hand. A sly smirk peaked at the corners of her lips. Tim hid them between his legs so no one else would notice them. He stretched his hidden hand and fingers, remembering the sensation wonderfully. He did not regret it one bit.

Mother Dear sniffled again. “He wouldn't tell us what happened or who this horrid person was, but now he's hideous! The black eye has just ruined him!” Georgia listened quietly, eyeing Tim out of the corner of her eye. Tim stayed unaware, avoiding the whole conversation all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is always there for his family! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

They waited in Tim’s room until Russell was finally called away. He smiled at the group. “Okay, everyone but the bride needs to find their seats.” They did so, leaving Georgia to find her father in their appointed room.

Tim and Wilhelm sat with his mother. Tim twisted his hands in his lap, his stomach knotting as time ticked closer. Everything in him screamed for him to stop this, but he knew he was powerless to do anything. It had to be Georgia’s idea and right now she was intent on going through with this.

They heard whispers about Asher’s face. The bruising was dark and swelled around his nose, distorting his face significantly. And yet, as Georgia walked down the aisle and stood in front of him, he scrutinized her. Snubbing his nose at how old her dress looked, laughing when he called her an ‘old hag.’ Tim’s mother gasped loudly and Tim stood up. He had another hand he could punch with, though it wouldn’t be nearly as hard as the first one.

He glared at Asher. The man winced and cleared his throat. “I- I mean, you look nice, though!” Asher said quickly. Annette tugged Tim down, back to his seat, but she smiled proudly.

They began their vows. Tim’s hand twisted angrily as Asher joked through his, laughing loudly at his own jokes, or how he mocked his loyalty to her. When the wedding party giggled, Tim gripped whatever he could, which was Wilhelm’s hand and squeezed hard, his nails digging in. Wilhelm rested his other hand on Tim’s, reassuring him.

After the two finally kissed, Asher smooshing his face hard against hers, they made their way out. Everyone made their way to the reception room where dinner was about to be served.

Sitting with his parents, Tim sat next to Wilhelm and slouched in his chair. Champagne was delivered as they waited, an expensive one that Timothy took a large swig from.

“Darling," His mother tsked, giving him a knowing look.

Tim was a light weight, but he didn't care tonight. The more he drank the less angry he'd be and the less likely he would say something mean. So, while he stopped taking large gulps, he took lots of smaller sips. It was easy to keep drinking when a waiter regularly refilled his glass.

By the time Georgia and Asher arrived, Tim was on the other side of tipsy and halfway done with his meal. The two were announced as they entered. Tim clapped along with everyone else, leaning into Wilhelm, a very pleasant smile on his face. “He's such a tool.” He clapped at   Asher.

Wilhelm smirked, but it was different than Tim was used to.

The two were toasted and cake was cut and passed out to everybody. It was delicious and paired beautifully with the champagne. And then it was time for the first dances. Tim watched the flow of Georgia's dress as she was twirled about, dancing first with Asher and then her father. Soon, they announced for others to join. Wilhelm stood and held his hand out to Timothy. Smiling widely, he took it and was whisked onto the dance floor. The music thrummed and Tim was caught in Wilhelm’s arms. The strength of the man was even more obvious when he held Tim close.

“Remember to just follow my lead. Your feet will keep up.” Wilhelm’s large hand warmed Tim’s back, lulling him to relax. They danced through the first song quietly, but when it ended, Wilhelm dipped Timothy, holding him close. Their eyes locked and Tim had a sudden urge to lean in closer. He took in the older man’s face, the wrinkles, the crinkles around his eyes as he smiled at Tim. Those light blue, almost white eyes boring into him. The grey and white in his hair and beard. His smile was confident and flirtatious. He was always flirtatious. Always knew how to make him blush.

By the time they were upright again, Timothy’s spirits were lowering, like the sun on an exciting day. Wilhelm was leading him into the next song when the man noticed.

“What’s wrong?”

Timothy sighed. “I know you don’t really like me. Like romantically.”

“This again?” Wilhelm’s voice was clipped and annoyed.

“Look, I’m not naive, I know you’ve just been flirting with me, and it’s okay, you don’t have to like me romantically… I know I’m really young…”

They collided as Wilhelm stopped suddenly. “You’re wrong.”

Smiling sadly, Tim shook his head. “You don’t have to coddle me. I know I’m not your type, tough and confident… and experienced.”

Wilhelm shook his head. “Tim, stop.”

But the champagne saturated Tim’s words with bubbles and they floated out of his mouth. People danced around them, unaware of their conversation. “I’m sorry… I just… I really like you and I knew you didn’t feel the same way and I thought I could just play along, but…” And then he blushed. He’d almost just confessed to wanting to kiss him.

Suddenly, Wilhelm turned and left, storming out of room without a word. Timothy’s heart sank. So, he’d been right. He went back to the table and drained his champagne glass. He was really feeling the effects now. His mind spun as he sipped another refill. He hadn’t wanted to be right. But apparently he was.

In the back, by the staff entrance, a waiter was having trouble turning the handle with his full arms. Standing, and stumbling just a bit, Tim grabbed his freshly refilled glass, and went over. “Here,” He said, opening the door with the other.

“Thank you!” The waiter went in and Tim saw another door. He followed the waiter inside and opened the door for him.

“These’re shitty doors,” Tim said happily and followed the man into the kitchen.

“Uhm… I don’t think you can be in here…”

Unaware of what the man was saying, Tim leaned in a whispered loudly. “Hey! I hope my stupid in-laws- the groom’s family- haven’t been rude to you. They’re assholes to us, so I can’t imagine how they treat others.” He sipped his glass.

The waiter set the dirty plates down. “I can’t really say anything, sir-”

“Tim! Call me Tim!” Timothy found a stool. It was nice and comfy. He liked this setting. Yes. It wasn’t loud with snobby people, but loud with machinery.

“-Tim… I can’t speak about our employers.”

“Oh! _Right_ ,” Tim winked. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Andy.”

“Hey, Andy,” Another co-worker snapped. It was a chef looking person. “What the hell are you doing bringing in guests?”

Andy splayed his arms out. “He followed me here!”

Tim waved. “Hi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor confused Tim! Will he ever figure things out?? Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

An hour later, Timothy sat in the same stool as the kitchen staff cleaned. The wedding party was winding down, but Tim was content where he was. They were laughing with Tim, acknowledging he was not going to leave. He babbled on, feeling incredibly bubbly and happy, but somewhere along the way, he began to talk about Wilhelm. Leftover champagne was brought in and Tim grabbed a bottle to pour into a cup and sip. He wanted to keep this buzz. Before he knew it, he'd told all about the man of his dreams.

“He's just _always_ flirting. Always. And he hasn't made any moves.” Tim sighed heavily.

The workers stopped, incredulous. Andy eyed him. “You're joking right?”

Tim frowned. “No… why would I-"

“He means you're an idiot,” The chef said, passing by.

“Yeah,” Andy said.

“Waddya mean?” Tim asked, sipping more champagne.

Another waiter sighed. “He's done absolutely nothing _but_ make moves.”

Tim choked. “WHAT!?”

“Yeah, it sounds like he was just going at your pace,” Another said.

“My- my pace…?” Tim said trying to comprehend it. This alcohol made things a little confusing.

The chef stood in front of him, face to face, his red, sweaty cheeks puffed with annoyance. “Your pace, slow and naive! So much innocence with hand holding and dancing. He sounds like a tough guy who would be in a biker gang, but he's moving at a pace you're comfortable with,” The chef shook his head. “Idiot!”

Timothy gasped. It was all so clear to him now and it was true. He would have recoiled if Wilhelm had been aggressive. He wouldn't have taken him seriously if they'd had sex first thing. Tim would have become extremely shy and nothing would have become of them.

“Finally, he gets it!” The chef said. He shook his head as he went back to work.

Tim slid off his seat and drained his glass. “I… gotta go…”

“Good. You're not allowed back here anyway!” The chef called.

Tim left through the door he'd come through, stumbling out into the emptying room. He slowly made his way back to his room in search for Wilhelm. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he entered the elevator. It was 10:30pm, where had the time gone?

He grunted to himself. “It was mixed with the champagne.” He sighed. He'd been a huge ass to Wilhelm and he needed to make it right.

The elevator ride took forever, but finally, he arrived at his floor. He tripped a little as he exited, but corrected himself. They really needed to fix that carpet. He smiled goofily to himself. He knew he was drunk and the tripping was his fault, but it was fun to blame things. He giggled, but then stopped.

At the end of the hall, in front of his hotel room, was Wilhelm, sliding his card into the slot. His tie was loose, a few buttons undone, letting that thick hair peek out. Jeez it was hot. But Tim had to focus on more important things.

“Halloo!” Tim called, waving.

Wilhelm saw him and started over. They met in the middle, but Wilhelm kept moving, making Time squeak in surprise. He pushed Timothy against the wall, caging him with an arm and leaning close. Timothy could smell the thickness of alcohol around Wilhelm.

“You’ve been drinking too!” Tim smiled.

But Wilhelm didn’t smile. He stared intensely at Tim, his eyes determined. “I have something to say.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Weird! Me too!”

“Me first,” Wilhelm growled.

“Okie dokie,” Tim smiled.

Wilhelm leaned in. “You’ve got nerve telling me how I feel. You don’t know how I feel. I didn’t know how I felt. You can’t tell me I didn’t feel anything for you. You don’t know how I feel. You’ve got nerve telling me how I feel.”

Tim giggled. “You said that already.”

That made the man pause as he thought about it.

Tim jumped in. “But you’re right. I’m so sorry! I was a complete asshole and had no right assuming I knew about what was going on, cause my friends showed me how much of an idiot I am!” He smiled wide.

Out of nowhere, lips pressed against Tim’s, hard and demanding. His brain froze and it took several seconds to realize that Wilhelm was kissing him. _Wilhelm was kissing him_! Timothy, now aware and able to function, wrapped his arms around the large man, pulling him even closer to get more. Timothy kissed him urgently, his fingers threading through his hair, and tugging slightly. Wilhelm pulled away, but Tim kissed Wilhelm’s cheek, nipping a bit as he trailed down his neck.

“You are so sexy right now!” Tim trilled, kissing and suckling just a tad.

A low hum vibrated from Wilhelm as he laughed and pushed Timothy away. Tim huffed, his fingers digging into the man’s arms. Wilhelm stared, his face serious. “Tim, I need to ask you a question.”

“Okie dokie!”

And then Wilhelm was bending down.

“Oh! Did you drop something?” Timothy looked around, but he didn’t see anything and come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Wilhelm drop anything, but he was drunk, so it was a totally possible that he missed it.

Wilhelm’s large hands took hold of Tim’s waist, stopping his movement. “Stay still.”

“Okie dokie! So, whatchya doin’ down there? Are we gonna get naughty in public?” Timothy giggled.

Wilhelm smirked, but pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box. Wilhelm opened it and pulled out a felt jewelry box, tossing the protective box aside. He held it up to Tim. Tim’s eyes grew wide as he took the box, but Wilhelm yanked it back, frowning. “Quit grabbing shit or moving. Just stand there,” He growled.

Tim giggled. “Okay! You're really hot when you're mad, like, I could totally jump you right now.”

“Tim.”

“Oh yeah!” Timothy snapped his arms to his sides and nodded.

Wilhelm eyed him as he continued. “I have something I want to ask,” Again, Wilhelm glared as Tim opened his mouth to remind Wilhelm he’d already said that. Tim jumped, bit his bottom lip and waited. Wilhelm opened the box to reveal a small, silver ring with a cat shape cut out of it. Timothy gasped and covered his mouth so he wouldn’t start gushing at how adorable it was. It was extremely sweet of Wilhelm to get him a ring to patch things up with. Wilhelm frowned. “Hey! Pay attention!” He snapped.

“Sorry!” Tim said, a goofy grin across his face.

The man sighed, thoroughly annoyed. He took a deep breath and looked at Timothy. “Will you-”

“Yes, I’ll wear it! But you didn’t have to get on your knees for that!” Timothy giggled.

Swearing heavily, Wilhelm stood, closing the box harshly. His large hand roughly grabbed the back of Tim’s neck, pulling him into a harsh kiss, growling. “I said to shut up. You’re ruining the fucking moment.”

Timothy gulped. “You’re really, _really_ sexy now. I promise to let you finish now.” He held up his pinky. “Pinky promise!”

Wilhelm rolled his eyes and extended a pinky, wrapping it around Tim’s and shaking it. “Okay, now shut up and stay still.”

Tim nodded dutifully.

Wilhelm got back down on one knee, pausing to give Tim a warning look. He opened the box again and looked up at Tim. “Timothy, will you marry me?”

Oh, he was asking to marry Tim, what an idiot he was was, thinking the man thought to use this gorgeous ring to patch up a silly fight. He was glad Wilhelm wasn’t a man who thought gifts could fix an argument.

“Wait…” Timothy’s eyes grew enormous. “You just-” He covered his mouth. Wilhelm had just proposed to him! Timothy looked at the ring and then Wilhelm, his vision blurred in tears. He nodded vigorously. “Yes! Oh, yes!” He leapt at Wilhelm, hugging him tightly around the neck. “Let's get married tonight!”

Movement down the hall caught Tim’s attention. It was his mother, walking with Elvis! Tim gasped and stood, pulling Wilhelm, who snapped the jewelry box shut angrily. “Hey!”

“Yep, they are,” Elvis said.

“Hey, Mister Elvis! Can you marry us?” Tim asked.

Elvis jumped. “You guys want to get married? You're both drunk.”

“And the most honest! We wanna get married! I love him!” Tim slipped his hand in Wilhelm's.

The larger man brought the hand to his lips. “I love you too, Tim.”

Elvis laughed and shrugged. “Sure! Why not?” His mother cheered.

Timothy clapped his hands excitedly. “Oh! We need to tell Dad!”

Elvis smirked and winked. “He'll be there.”

“Oh good! Oh! I need to invite more people!” Tim smiled wide at Wilhelm. “Invite whoever you want too!”

Wilhelm was thoughtful. “The bartender was helpful…”

“Invite him!” Tim said, taking out his phone and dialing his cousin's number.

“What?” She answered, her words were thick and slurred lightly.

“Georgie! Get out here! I'm getting married tonight! Wilhelm proposed!”

“Ew. Congrats. Marriage sucks.”

Timothy giggled. “I want you to be my matron of honor! You can't be a maid of honor since you're married.”

There was a pause. “You're serious, aren't you?”

“Yep! Come out now! Meet us at Mom and Dad's hotel!”

She let out a huge sigh. “Fine.”

She hung up. “I have more people! I'll be right back!” Wilhelm nodded, planting a kiss on Tim’s lips before taking out his own phone. Tim, smiling wide, went back to the kitchen where he made the announcement. They cheered and agreed to take their breaks for the small ceremony.

Everything was set! He went back to his parent’s hotel room, where Georgia sat, nursing a champagne. She smiled dryly at Tim. “You're ruining my big day, you know? Not that I care. I even brought you some things.”

Tim clapped. “Yay!” He sat next to her at table, where two boxes were.

“I thought you would like to wear this," She said, pulling her veil out from one box.

Tim’s eyes grew large. “Oh yes! Thank you!”

“Well, I thought it should be of use to an actual happy couple who will have a happy marriage.” Tim smiled. She then opened the other box. “These were actually given to me until tomorrow, so as long as you're married before then, you can wear them.” The tiara and earrings sparkled before him.

Timothy gasped. “No way! I'm definitely wearing them!” He gently put them on his head and posed.

She shook her head, laughing. “It actually looks amazing on you.”

Wilhelm came in with a man and a woman. The man smirked. “I take it the redhead is yours? He is a cutie.” Tim was putting an earring in his ears.

He smiled wide. “Wil! Georgie’s letting me wear her bridal stuff!”

Georgia frowned. “Don't say that name around other people, Tim!”

“Oops!” He giggled. He finished putting in the other earring. “Who's your friend, Wil?”

The blonde smiled. “I'm August and this is my girlfriend, Sasha.”

Tim smiled. “I'm glad you both could make it!”

“Since when have your ears been priced?” Annette asked, shocked.

He shrugged. “Whenever Georgia did it.”

His mother jumped. “What!?”

There was a knock on the door. In the doorway was Andy and the rest of the staff. Tim squealed and invited them all in. “Everyone's here! We can get on with the ceremony!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a meowtrageous chapter! It's meowtrageously cute! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

The next morning hit Tim like a sledgehammer. His head pounded and he knew he was going to throw up. He pulled the large arm off his waist and sat up in the bed. He had to move quickly, but if he moved fast, he would definitely throw up. Slowly, in his kitty pajamas and slippers, he padded out into the bathroom, making it just in time.

After what felt like forever, he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. He had never ever been that drunk before in his life. He looked for bready leftovers and found half of Wilhelm's sandwich in the fridge. As he took a bite, there was quiet knocking on the door. Tim was glad for the gentle sound.

Waiting for him was a hotel staff member with a cart full of food. The waiter smiled. “For the happy couple.”

Tim frowned. “What?”

“You are Tim and Wilhelm Osborn?”

Tim frowned, but nodded. Weird how Wilhelm's last name was only mentioned and not his, especially out of order.

The staff member nodded and wheeled the cart in. Wilhelm, bleary eyed, came out of the bedroom in his pajama bottoms. The person addressed them. “This breakfast was paid for by Georgia. She didn't give her last name. There's a card for you. I've already been tipped.” He bowed and left.

Tim frowned, realizing they'd come out of the same room. He found the card as Wilhelm poured two glasses of orange juice and set it on the table.

“Congratulations to the newlyweds.” His frown deepened as he opened it. “I know your marriage we'll be long lasting, happy and healthy. I'm glad one of us is happy. Georgie.” Tim frowned.

Wilhelm frowned and took the card and read it.

Newly weds? Was she talking about them? Automatically, Tim's eyes fell to his ring finger, where a delicate ring sat with a cat carved out of the center. Tim's heart thudded fast in his chest as his gaze went to Wilhelm's finger, where a gold ring was.

All sound disappeared except for the beating of his anxious heart. Had they really done what it sounded and looked like they had? He covered his mouth, reeling. He watched Wilhelm look at his own hand and then Tim's. Their eyes met.

Tim covered his face. “Oh, I need to eat something. I can't think about this on an empty stomach, this hangover sucks.” They dished out the food. It was light and there was bread and it settled Tim's stomach nicely. And it gave them time to think.

Were they really married? And if so, what would they do about it now? Would they get it annulled? Or would they… Stay? Would Tim stay? Did he want to? He remembered the talk he’d had with the kitchen staff. But they hardly knew each other, were they really compatible enough to be married?

He cleared his throat, forcing the words out of his mouth. They needed to talk about this. “So… Ah… Do you think we really got-”

“We did. I remember it now.” Wilhelm leaned back in his chair and eyed Tim. “Your dad officiated it.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “What? But my dad doesn’t drink, so he would have been sober and could clearly have seen we were drunk.” They were silent as they finished their meal. Tim stretched, feeling better and clearer minded. “So…”

“I meant it.”

Tim froze. He hadn’t expected Wilhelm to be so forthcoming.

Wilhelm sighed, disappointment and a little bitterness coating his words. “And if you didn’t, then don’t worry about it, we’ll get it annulled.”

The remark stirred inside Timothy and infuriated him. He stood, the energy building inside of him and shoving his chair back. He pulsed his fists. “And what makes you think I don’t feel the same way you do?” His voice shook, tightening as he spoke, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Wilhelm stood quietly and made his way over to Tim, a smile growing on his face as Tim got riled up. “I’ve liked you since you first came into the cafe and you think I don’t feel the same way as you? You flirt with me for weeks and weeks and then propose and now you’re-”

Wilhelm pulled Tim into a kiss, silencing the man’s rambling. His tears wet their cheeks, but Wilhelm’s embrace only tightened. He kissed Timothy until Tim melted, relaxing into the man. _His husband_. A flutter rippled through Timothy and a smile he couldn’t control spread wide. It interfered with their kisses. “I’m sorry… I’m just suddenly really happy!”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Wilhelm said, his large hands cupping Tim’s cheek. “I have wanted to make you happy for a long time. I just wish I’d done something sooner. I didn’t realize how addicting it was to make you smile.”

Tim blushed and giggled. “Stop! I’m _so_ tired of blushing!”

“I’m not, and now not only do I get to do it forever, but I also get to see you in those pajamas forever.” He smirked. “Gotta admit I’m really excited about those.”

That gained more giggles. “But they’re not sexy. At all.”

“ _But you are_.” Wilhelm gently pulled the bottom of the shirt up, exposing Timothy’s stomach, his light red hair on display. “This is sexy, that peak I got the other night was almost too much, _but it wasn’t enough_.” He ran his thumb over Tim’s skin, his hand resting on Tim’s bare hip. “You seem to think that I wanted a badass or someone more like me, but I just want you, Tim.”

Tim was pulled close once more for another kiss. Tim smiled. “I'm sorry! I was an idiot.”

“A cute one.” They kissed again and this time, Tim took the liberty to press a hand against Wilhelm’s bare chest, reveling in the fur. Wilhelm laughed. “You really like all this, don’t you? I noticed you couldn't take your eyes off it.”

Timothy died. He recoiled, his body too hot from embarrassment. His cheeks too red. He’d been so stealthy in his peeks, but he’d been caught the whole time. He just couldn’t handle it anymore. But Wilhelm wouldn’t let him go. The man’s hand slipped around his back and the warmth melted Tim.

Overwhelmed, he hid in Wilhelm’s chest, shaking his head. “I can’t handle this much embarrassment!”

“Hey, it’s a compliment. You think I’m sexy. That’s good since we’ll be together forever.” Wilhelm’s smile was goofy and proud.

Timothy looked up at Wilhelm. “You really want to? We hardly know each other.”

Wilhelm was silent for a long moment. “I want to. Are you sure you want to be married to such an old fart?”

Giggling, Timothy stretched upward to kiss his mouth. “Yes!” Then he frowned as something occurred to him. “Wait, where did you get your ring?” Timothy grabbed Wilhelm’s left hand and looked at it. “Holy shit! I recognize this! It’s my Dad’s!”

Wilhelm eyed it. “Huh, I remember him handing it to me, but I don’t remember him saying anything.”

“C’mon, let’s get dressed and go over there. We need some answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Tim's Dad was Elvis the whole time!?!?!?!?! Artwork done by: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the incredible, fantastic, and marvelous art by the talented artist: http://ladytalon1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Featuring the stupendous, astonishing, and dazzling art by the talented artist: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work!!! It was a pleasure to get to know you!! ^__^

Timothy stood outside of his cafe eight months later. Wilhelm’s hands covered his eyes from behind. He had finally finished all the renovations in the place and it was time for the final reveal.

It had been easy to stay away, since Tim had moved in with Wilhelm, leaving the apartment vacant. Tim was unsure what he was going to do with it now, but he was sure he'd find something.

All his friends and family were there, minus his cousin and aunt and uncle. They hadn’t heard a word from them since the wedding, which wasn’t uncommon, but not answering the phone whenever one of them called was not. Tim had started calling once a week, just to try to get an answer from someone. He’d gotten nowhere so far.

He smiled though, surrounded by the people he cared about. Wilhelm, _his husband_ , walked him through the cafe, where he stopped. “Are you ready?” He whispered, sending a shiver through Tim. Tim nodded and Wilhelm released the hold over his eyes.

Timothy gasped. He hadn’t been allowed in the back of the cafe for so long while Wilhelm finished it. The whole yard had been remodelled and constructed to optimize the outdoor experience for the cats. There were two doors to pass through to ensure no cat escaped. The whole yard was fenced, with poles all around to support the overhead fencing. There were trees and bushes and flowers, along with a sitting area. The cats came in and out through cat doors placed low and high. It was amazing and better than Tim had imagined.

He threw himself onto Wilhelm, wrapping his arms around the man’s thick neck and kissing him. “This is everything I wanted and more! I love it!”

Wilhelm chuckled. “I’m glad.” He wrapped his arm around Tim, who turned to marvel more at the hard work.

He leaned against Wilhelm. “I’m so happy," He sighed. The others moved around the yard, marvelling. The cats were let out and they began to inspect it as well. Even the mischievous little kitten, now named Spanky, ran about exploring every nook and cranny. He stopped to take time to annoy a cat every time he passed one.

Tim smoothed his hand over Wilhelm’s arms as he watched, his finger playing with Wilhelm's wedding ring. “I love you so much. You’ve made all my dreams possible. I don’t know what to say.”

Wilhelm kissed his neck. “I love you, too.”

“Hey!” Gaige yelled. “When’re we eating cake? I was promised cake!”

“Seriously?” Jack yelled back. “What part of ‘it’s a surprise’ was not clear?”

Gaige cocked her hip at the man. “Uh, the part where there’s cake. Duh.”

“You are a menace.” Jack shook his head at her.

Gaige blew him a kiss. Jack’s eyes lowered into a glare.

“Well, I guess now you know there’s cake,” Wilhelm chuckled.

They all went inside to serve up. There was ice cream and laughter. Tim was happy as he looked all around him. He hadn’t had these friends all that long, but he was happy for them. Vaughn, Yvette and Rhys told stories of their college adventures, while Gaige and Jack argued. Angel and Axton talked about how his newly adopted cat was holding up. From the sounds of it, Priska was living a spoiled and regal life.

“She’s my number one love,” He admitted.

Angel laughed. “That’s really cute!”

Axton smirked. “She had me hooked from day one and I’m not even mad!”

His parents mingled with Wilhelm and the group. Timothy watched while he ate. Russell showed off his new ring, which had also been a great excuse for renewing their vows. They showed pictures of their second wedding and honeymoon.

Movement outside caught Tim’s attention though. “No way,” He said, catching everyone’s attention. Standing on the sidewalk with large travel bags, was Georgia. Tim was on his feet and by the door before he even knew it. He opened it.

She had no makeup on, her hair in a very messy bun, and she wore plain, loose, black clothing. Her heels were the only thing he recognized about her from the wedding. She looked rested and vibrant. This was the woman he remembered.

They stared at each other for a long, silent moment. Then Timothy pulled her into a tight hug. “I have been so worried!” He breathed, tears overflowing.

She didn’t hug him back, but she didn’t step away. “I left him, Timmy. I left Asher, but they disowned me for doing so. I have nowhere to go.”

Tim laughed, wiping his eyes. “Yeah, ya do, Georgie.” As he said this, Wilhelm and Russell moved by them and brought her bags inside. Tim ushered her in too, his heart overflowing with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after! Especially Axton and his number one gal! Artwork done by: http://ladytalon1.tumblr.com/  
> And: https://likikoari-art.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
